


Sold To The Highest Bidder

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bad Parenting, Family Issues, M/M, Omega Mickey Milkovich, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are happy together but things are never simple in South side. What happens when Terry discovers Mickey is not what he thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's How It All Got Started

Mickey's mom knew he was an Omega before anyone else but told him to hide it as long as possible. She didn’t want him treated differently by the rest of the family. The fact that Mickey's brothers were all Alpha's and his sister a beta had his family assuming he was an Alpha as well. As soon as Mickey's scent began to change his mom put him on suppressants. When she died Mickey's Aunt Sooley started supplying him. She knew what he was.

Being an Omega wasn’t a bad thing but it was definitely not the norm. Yes there were other Omega's around but by the laws of status they were treated differently. Omegas were called breeders by some. Omegas were sought out; desirable beings with intoxicating scents. Omega's were known to be hyper sexual and looked at by many as sexual objects whose sole purpose in life was to mate, breed and obey.

Mickey had never fit into this mold. He had his own ideas, his own ways of doing things. He was the youngest of the boys. He was little but loud. He ran with his father and brothers keeping the fact he was an omega to himself. He knew it would come to light eventually. It was inevitable but he figured the longer he kept it a secret the longer he could run around the neighborhood how he wanted without the treatment that came with being an Omega.

There were more Alphas and Betas born per year than Omegas. Omegas were more of a rarity and highly wanted as mates. They got a lot of attention so it wasn’t always safe for an Omega to run around the neighborhood alone. Mickey’s suppressants made Mickey’s scent unidentifiable, almost non-existent. Since everyone assumed Mickey was an Alpha he was included in his fathers and brothers illegal affairs. He was respected and because of the reputation of his family as well as his own sometimes feared.

Only his aunt knew Mickey was an Omega until last year. Last year Mandy got a crush on an Alpha named Ian Gallagher. Mickey didn't personally know the Gallagher's that well. He had bought a few essays for his English Lit class from Lip Gallagher who was in a few of his classes. Ian Gallagher was in Mandy's grade and was one of Mandy's many crushes but what made Ian different from most of the other Alpha's was that Ian was nice to Mandy without making any sexual overtures. It wasn't that Mandy didn't like being flirted with but the fact that Ian didn't outwardly flirt with her made him a challenge and what girl doesn't like that.

Mandy flirted with Ian. Ian rejected Mandy. Mandy sent her Alpha brothers after Ian, unsuccessfully. Mandy and Ian made up and became friends.

Mickey punched Ian's bitch of a boss Kash (who Ian was having sex with). Ian went to Mickey's house to tell Mickey to back off. He entered Mickey's room quietly and heard Mickey in the shower. When Ian heard Mickey coming out of the shower he hid behind the open door.

Mickey thought he was home alone, safe to freely do as he chose. He moved a small rug to the side and removed a loose floorboard from the floor. He pulled out a pill bottle and a canister and began to spray himself.

Ian was watching and took a whiff. He's heard of this spray before. It's a spray that holds an Alpha scent. It's used by Betas and Omegas who want to fool others into thinking they are Alpha's. It's even used by some weaker Alpha's whose scents are not as potent as others. Why would Mickey be using this spray and what are those pills? Ian stepped out from behind the door and walked closer to Mickey.

Mickey turned and saw Ian, "What the fuck are you doing here?” He stopped using the spray and tried to cover the can with his hand. Ian stared at Mickey and took another step forward, Mickey stood still. The words had come out angry and aggressive but Mickey’s eyes held surprise and Ian realized fear.

"Why are you using that spray? You’re not an Alpha are you?"

Mickey gulped down harshly and opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. The look on his face made Ian feel guilty for questioning him. Ian looked down at the bed where the pill bottle laid. Mickey did too and they both jumped for it. Ian reached it first, he had longer arms.

Ian read the label and then stared at Mickey silently. Mickey could see Ian piecing ideas together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"When I saw you putting on that spray I thought you were a beta like Mandy, but you’re not."

"Fuck, you’re an Omega."

Mickey had an aggressive nature which was most likely because of how he was raised but it didn't come as naturally to him as it did his brothers. There were many times where Mickey had to push himself to feel and act aggressive. There were times he had to push away the urge to let someone else take control of the situation. As much as Mickey wanted to challenge Ian at that moment he just couldn't. Ian was an Alpha and from the smell that started invading Mickey's personal space a strong one. Ian's scent was a big reason Mickey never stood long periods of time around him. Mickey was used to Alpha scents. His father and brothers were all Alphas but there was something very appealing and comforting about Ian's scent.

Mickey turned his face sideways and broke eye contact, "You can't tell my dad, you can't tell anyone. If you do it will change everything. I'm not stupid. I know I can't hide it forever but I'm not ready for my family to know. I need to make money right now. I'm saving up so I can move out when I'm 18. I don't want my dad trying to marry me off to someone. What do you want to keep it quiet? I can give you weed or coke, do you want that?"

Ian felt bad. He'd never heard Mickey sound anything but confident but now Mickey was trying to bribe him to keep his secret. He didn't come over there to blackmail him. Ian also couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Mickey looked as he spoke. He had his head turned away from Ian and he wasn't looking him in the eyes. He saw Mickey inhale briefly and his eyes roll slightly.

It was his scent, his alpha scent. Ian stepped forward and sniffed the air around Mickey. He knew that smell; he'd smelled it on Kash many times. It was arousal except Mickey's scent was stronger, sweeter.

Ian closed his eyes and took a deeper, longer inhale. Besides Kash, Ian had smelled other Omega's at the clubs he'd been to but he'd never smelled such a deliciously enticing scent from another Omega before.

When Ian opened his eyes he noticed Mickey looking up at him. He was holding Mickey's wrist rubbing his thumb across it. Ian didn't even know how that had happened.

Ian could see Mickey's chest rising and falling, "Mickey, I'm not going to tell anyone anything you don't want me to and you don't have to give me any drugs."

"What...What do you want from me?"

"Nothing you don't want to give, have you ever been with an Alpha before?"

"No, I've always avoided it. Your scent is really hard to ignore though"

"Do you want to?” Ian still held Mickey's wrist but didn't make a move. He could smell Mickey's arousal and he knew it was as strong as his own was right now but he didn't want to scare him. He didn't want Mickey to feel threatened or for him to feel like he had to do anything he didn’t truly want to. He never wanted to be that kind of Alpha. So he'd wait, he'd wait for Mickey.

Mickey stepped closer and slid his hand across Ian's cheek. He'd always been so careful but he just couldn't help himself. The need was too strong.

"Fuck it", Mickey whispered and pulled Ian towards him. Ian met him halfway. And that's how it all got started.....

 


	2. Life As We Know It

After Ian and Mickey got together the first time they started spending a lot of time together. They agreed that the best thing to do was be honest and tell Mandy what was going on. They knew they could trust her. Mandy was Mickey’s closest relative besides his Aunt and Ian’s best friend. When they sat Mandy down and told her she had a good long laugh but hugged them both. She told Mickey not to mess this up because Ian was one of the kindest Alpha’s she’d ever met and she told Ian not to mess this up because Mickey was her family and although he liked to hide it had a big heart she didn’t want to see broken by anyone.

Ian told Mickey about his relationship with Kash and promised to dump him which he did. Linda liked Ian; he was the best employee she’d ever had so Kash couldn’t get him fired. Besides Kash noticed how well Ian dealt with Linda and the less he had to deal with his domineering wife the better.

Mickey started sitting with Ian and Mandy at lunch every day and Ian even got Mickey a job as security at the Kash and Grab. There was a lot of theft going on and Ian convinced Linda that with Mickey’s reputation it would stop. She trusted Ian so she gave it a shot. Linda was opening another store two train stops away and wanted Kash there for a while. It was perfect because it meant Ian and Mickey would have lots of alone time together.

 

(In the Cafeteria)

 

Mickey was already sitting at their lunch table when Ian, Mandy and Lip walked in. Mandy had recently started seeing Lip, Ian’s brother. Mickey wasn’t totally sure how he felt about Lip. He could be funny and he was definitely smart but he could be a real smartass. Sometimes Lip made Mickey want to laugh and other times he made Mickey want to punch him in the face. Lip also had a flirty streak. He had an ex-girlfriend who Mickey wasn’t sure was exactly an ex but Mandy was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Ian sat between Mickey and Mandy while Lip sat on Mandy’s side. Ian stole Mickey’s broccoli and Mickey stole some of Ian’s fries.

“Are you coming out tonight? I got somewhere I want to take you.” Mickey looked up at Ian expectedly.

“Somewhere besides the dugouts or the backroom at work, where ever you want me. I’m there. Come to my house for dinner about 6:30pm and we’ll head out after.” Ian pressed his thigh against Mickey’s as he nods in acceptance.

They couldn’t be as openly affectionate as Lip and Mandy who were currently sitting next to Ian making out right at the lunch table but Mickey was okay with that. Everyone knew Ian was an Alpha and everyone assumed that Mickey was an Alpha too. Two Alpha’s together didn’t happen, never happens. Ian was quite understanding and willing to wait until Mickey was ready to publicly acknowledge he was an Omega, until then they could not be a couple in public.

Mickey was grateful. This had been the happiest year of Mickey’s life. He had improved in school and was on schedule to graduate. He had grown closer to his sister since letting her in on his little secret. Between the illegal jobs he was involved in with his family and his job at the Kash and Grab he was able to save a decent amount of money and he was in a real relationship with an Alpha who understood him. Ian knew Mickey was an Omega but treated him as an equal. He didn’t try to overpower him like he’d seen other Alpha’s do to their Beta and Omega partners. Ian was strong but he didn’t feel the need to overcompensate and Mickey found that extremely sexy. Ian didn’t have to prove he was the shit, he just was.

That night Mickey and Mandy went to dinner at the Gallagher’s. The Gallagher’s had gotten used to having them around. Lip and Mandy were constantly running around holding hands, kissing and doing things in Lip’s room Fiona pretended she wasn’t aware of. Everyone knew Mandy as being Ian’s friend first so when Mickey and Ian started hanging out all the time no one was surprised only the Gallagher’s thought they were just friends.

After dinner Lip and Mandy ran up the stairs to Lip’s room. Ian and Mickey grabbed their jackets and headed out.

“So where are we going? Ian asked while they walked down the street.

“You’ll see. We have to take the train though, just a few stops.” Mickey bumped Ian and ran towards the station. Ian ran after him but not too fast enjoying the backside view he had.

“You plan on catching up anytime soon.” Mickey was half way up the stairs when he turned to look at Ian.

Ian made it obvious what he was staring at, “I’ll get there when I get there.”

Ian and Mickey got in and out of the train within 4 stops. “Where are we going exactly, is it somewhere private?”

“You’ll see”. A few blocks later they reached a car lot. It was surrounded by gates and the top were covered with barbed wire.

“Mickey, we can’t sneak in here.”

Mickey held up a set of keys, “We don’t have to. This is my Uncle's car lot. I made a copy of his keys last time I was doing some work for him. He’s watching the fight tonight with my dad so we’re all alone.”

They walk in and Mickey makes sure he locks back up. He takes Ian’s hand because they are now alone. They spend a lot time at school and around people in the neighborhood without being able to touch each other. Whenever they are alone they are usually touching in some way.

Mickey points out the office where his uncle usually does business and a small booth that could hold two people max.

“I sit in here sometimes. People come in bringing their old cars and will bring me the keys. We have set rates for the cars so most people come in already knowing how much money their getting for their car. I have them sign some paperwork and then I go to the office for the money. My uncle doesn’t want people coming in and out of there.”

Ian smiles down at Mickey. He knew that sometimes on weekends or vacation time Mickey would help his uncle for a few hours but he never knew exactly what Mickey did here. It was nice that Mickey wanted to bring him here to show Ian something he did when they were not together. Even if Mickey wouldn’t’ admit it Ian could tell that he was proud to show he was capable of making money legally.

Ian was in the ROTC program and played on the high school baseball team. He had grown a lot in the last year. When Ian and Mickey had started seeing each other they were almost the same height but now Ian was taller than Mickey. It was obvious to others what Ian was capable of but Mickey was not as outgoing as Ian. Mickey had friends but he didn’t belong to any of the school’s teams or programs. It wasn’t his thing. People didn’t know how smart Mickey was but Ian did. Ian knew what Mickey was capable of even if Mickey himself didn’t and it always amazed him.

Mickey and Ian walked past the booth further into the lot. There were cars sitting in rows that were in decent condition and cars piled up on top of one another in worse condition. They hit an area where there were heaps of cars surrounding two straight rows of cars that could be fixed and sold.

Mickey opens the door to a black SUV. It’s not in terrible condition but the fender is smashed pretty badly. Mickey and Ian climb in.

“This place is pretty private. It’s definitely warmer in here than the dugout or the store’s freezer. This is pretty nice. Is your uncle going to fix it?”

“It depends. Sometimes he fixes them up and sells them but people come and buy them to fix themselves too. He’s working on those cars you saw up front so he hasn’t paid much attention to this one. I like this one.”

Ian reaches his hand over Mickey’s shoulder and massages the back of Mickey’s neck. “Your dad’s been home a lot lately. I’m sorry we can’t ever be alone at my house. There’s always someone there.”

Mickey looks up at Ian’s stare. It’s intense but calm. It’s very quiet in the lot and the massage Ian’s giving him is so relaxing. It’s nice to be away, alone together without having to worry about someone crashing it on their moment.

Ian looks behind Mickey’s head. “Show me the back seat, it looks more comfortable. I have long legs you know.”

Mickey smirks at Ian, “I was going to. I have supplies back there.” Mickey climbs between the seats into the back. Ian climbs in behind him hitting his head on the roof and falling into his seat.”

Mickey starts laughing hard, “See, that’s what you get, with your long legs and all!”

Ian scrunches up his face and rubs the top of his head. “Damn, I really hit that hard.”

Mickey pushes himself forward practically on Ian’s lap and starts rubbing his head, “Oh poor big baby.”

Ian wraps an arm around Mickey’s waist to pull him closer so he’s fully on his lap now and kisses Mickey’s lips lightly. He then moves down his jaw to his neck.

“I thought you were injured.” Mickey says moving his head upward to give Ian more access. He stopped rubbing Ian’s head and has his arms wrapped around Ian’s neck now holding on.

“I am and your helping me feel better.” Ian puts his hand under Mickey’s shirt and starts to lift it.

“Wait, I have a blanket.” Mickey slides off Ian’s lap and opens the bag sitting on the floor. He pulls out a fluffy blanket.

“I told you I had supplies and there are sandwiches if you’re hungry.”

Mickey opens the blanket and pushes himself up to lay it on the seat below him. Mickey bends over again towards the bag when Ian pulls him upright and guides him down to lie on his back.

“Let’s work up an appetite first.”

After a little foreplay and a much needed orgasm Ian was happy Mickey had thought to bring food. It was starting to get dark so the boys ended up playing a little game of hide and seek before leaving. Mickey won but Ian attributed it to Mickey being able to fit in smaller spaces than he could (Ian was so competitive).

They past Ian’s house first which left Mickey walking home solo. He was feeling so good tonight. They’d had such a great time, he’d never forget it. Mickey was trying to put a scowl on his face to replace his smile so no one at home would question him. Only at the Milkovich house do you get the third degree for being happy.

When Mickey pushed open the front door he heard lots of noise going on. He thought his father and uncle would have been out much later watching the fight. Some of his cousins were sitting in the living room as well drinking beers and yelling back and forth. Someone would have thought a fight was about to break out but this is just how his family talked. Mickey walked past without being noticed and saw Mandy standing outside her bedroom door.

“What are you doing standing over here for?” Mickey asked. Mandy pulled him towards her.

“I was waiting for you. Dad was at the bar and Uncle Pete started messing with the owner’s son, got them all kicked out.”

“No wonder they’re here.”

“That’s not what they are talking about though. Aunt Sooley got arrested tonight.”

“What! What the fuck for?” Mickey was kind of surprised. Aunt Sooley used to have as many scams going on as his family does but as she got older she slowed down. She got hurt a few years back and ended up getting put on disability so she didn’t have to work. She did have a track record for getting involved with criminals and they always ended up moving in and their business became her business.

“They didn’t tell us the charges yet or if we can get her out on bail. We just got to wait.” Mandy sighed. She loved Aunt Sooley too but she wasn’t as close to her Aunt as Mickey was. When Mickey told Mandy he was an Omega he’d given her the run down on how Aunt Sooley had been supplying him with suppressants ever since their mom had died.

Mickey’s mood high had just taken a sudden kick to the ass. “Oh shit”.

“What?” Mandy looked at Mickey expecting an answer.

“Nothing, it’s just fucked up.”

Mickey felt like a selfish ass for thinking of himself right now while his Aunt was sitting in a jail cell but his new batch of suppressants were in her house. He was supposed to pick them up last weekend but had gotten caught up with Ian instead. He’d still had enough for the week to last him to Saturday until he could swing by and pick them up. Aunt Sooley had shown him where she kept them in case she wasn’t around. He’d have to go first thing tomorrow to get them.

He went in his room and closed the door. He dug in his hiding place and pulled the prescription bottle out. Two pills, he had two pills left. He’d make sure next time he’d be more careful.


	3. When Up Becomes Down

Mickey heads out to Aunt Sooley’s house the next day. Hopefully no one’s there already so he can get what he needs and leave quickly. It wasn’t that smart to wait so long before picking up his suppressants but it happens.

When Mickey gets to Aunt Sooley’s house he automatically goes to the old metal owl that sits out front. The key she usually has taped under it is gone. Mickey tries the door knob in case the door was left open during the arrest but it’s locked. There’s a guy washing his car across the street so there is no way Mickey is trying to force the door open in broad daylight so he heads out back.

Mickey checks the back door but it’s locked too. He stands outside for a minute thinking about what he should do. He really needs his suppressants. He only has one pill left. He could go to the free clinic but he’ll have to have an examination and sign up for the pills. But his pills are right inside, right now! That’s when he notices one of the windows is open.

Mickey looks around to see if anyone is around. This is a shitty neighborhood. Most people have their own problems to deal with and tend to mind their business. He pulls himself up and through the window into the kitchen. The sink is full of dishes and there’s a plate of food on the table untouched. The cops must have come when she was eating dinner.

Mickey thought about his Aunt spending the night in jail. From what he heard they’d be finding out what was happening today. He shook his head to get back to what he was there for. He walked into his Aunt’s bedroom and reached into her closet pulling out a green shoe box. Aunt Sooley had left him 3 bottles of refills. After stuffing them into a paper bag he put the box back.

Mickey made a pit stop before getting ready to leave. He walked out of the bathroom into the hall when he heard a noise from the kitchen. He thought maybe it was Aunt Sooley’s boyfriend or one of his relatives when two officers stepped into the end of the hall. Mickey’s eyes opened wide in surprise. The officers stood there guns in hand and yelled “STOP, DO NOT MOVE”. Mickey stood still holding the paper bag, “Aw shit”.

The officers came closer telling Mickey to drop the bag and place his hands behind his back. He did exactly what they said before talking, “This is my Aunt’s house. She’s not here.”

“We know that.” One of the cops picked the bag up while the other checked Mickey for weapons. Then they walked him over to the kitchen.

“How old are you son?” The cop who had frisked Mickey looked familiar. He thought he’d seen this guy before. His name tag said “Burges”

“I’m 17. This is my Aunt Sooley’s place. I came to check the house for her.”

“Did you and how does the house look to you?” The second cop asked smugly. Mickey looked up at him. He stood on Mickey’s left side.

“Like shit.”

Mickey’s hands were both lying on the table in front of him as he was instructed to do. Officer Burges stared at Mickey’s tattooed hands. “Your Aunt was arrested last night. Her boyfriend is a known drug dealer. We got a tip that there were narcotics here. You know anything about that?”

“My Aunt changes boyfriends like underwear. I don’t know anything about that.”

“Turner, he just came to check on the house. But what’s in the bag?” Officer Burges motions Officer Turner to pass him the bag. He takes a look and pulls out one of the bottles.

“So why were you taking these pills with you.” He shakes the bottle and the pills inside make a clinking noise.

“There mine. She just keeps them for me.”

“They have your Aunt’s name on them. Is she your legal guardian?”

“No, what difference does that make? She keeps them for me cause I got a bunch of brothers in my house who’d steal my shit for fun. Look at the label, there not even hard drugs!”

“How do we know that, it doesn’t matter what the label says. Anyone can slap a label on a bottle. We have to have these checked out, even if there not hard drugs they are under your aunts name, in her house. How do we know you’re not some tweaker stealing her meds?”

Officer Burges puts the bottle back in the bag and motions Officer Turner. “We’re going to need to go down to the station to get this straightened out. If you are related to the owner of this house then we need to speak to her first.”

Mickey jumps up from the chair. “What! These aren’t hard drugs, there suppressants. Look at them!”

“Calm down, am I supposed to take your word for it?” Officer Turner puts his hand on Mickey’s back to lead him out and Mickey pulls away out of instinct.

Turner grabs Mickey and pushes him against the wall. He handcuffs him and starts pushing him out the door. “Be cooperative kid, you can use the door this time eh” Officer Burges carries the bag and walks out the door.

Mickey turns his head and sees his Aunt’s neighbor standing on the porch and sees him nod at the officer. How did the cops know he was at his Aunt’s house at all? How did they know he didn’t use the door in the first place?

“Aye, did you call the cops on me? You’ve seen me here before. You know who I am, you fucker!” Officer Turner is pushing him to walk through the front yard to the police car.

“Stealing from your own family, I seen you climbing through that window. Different men every other month, Sooley thinks she’s too good!”

“Too good for you and your old dried up balls, Fuck you!” Officer Turner pushes Mickey into the backseat. Officer Burges gets in the driver’s seat and drops the bag into Turner’s lap.

“Shut up back there alright, you're being detained not arrested.”

Mickey sits back angrily and stares out the window. The last thing he sees as they drive off is that old bastard giving him the finger.

 

********

 

Terry Milkovich was pissed. He’d gotten a call from the police station telling him his youngest son Mickey had been picked up at his Aunt’s house and had to be picked up from the station. Why the hell couldn’t the cops leave his damn family alone! Didn’t they have anything better to do then drag some underage kid to the station for visiting his aunt’s house? Terry had a hangover and it was too early for this shit. The last thing he needed right now after Sooley’s arrest was more attention on his family even if Sooley wasn’t technically his family. She was his dead wife’s sister, not his family by blood. Now he had to go down to the station and deal with the bastards who’d arrested him multiple times in the past cause Mickey couldn’t keep his ass at home this morning. Fucking kids!

Terry pushed the door open and walks into the station up to the front desk. “Milkovich, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you here. You go into retirement?”

“No, just came to get my kid. So what I gotta sign, eh?” Terry ran his hands through his hair trying to fight off the pain that was thumping in his skull.

Officer Dunn who was sitting at the desk grabbed a file folder. “Officer Burges wants to talk to you. Sit over there by that desk. He’ll be over in a minute.”

Terry sits on the chair opposite the desk. “Mr. Milkovich, do you remember me?”

Damn straight Terry remembered him. This was one of the assholes who’d arrested him and his son Jaime. Jaime had spent 5 months in jail for moving stolen goods and Terry had spent 8 ½.

“Yeah, I do. Where’s my kid? Why was he brought here?” Terry said reigning in his resentment towards the cop.

Office Burges smiled, “Well your son was in your sister-in-laws house alone.”

“So there’s no law against that is there!”

“No but the owner of the house wasn’t on the premises and you’re son didn’t use a key to get in. He told us the key she usually leaves out for him was gone. He went in through the window but a neighbor saw him and thought it was a burglary. Obviously we had to check it out. When we showed up he was leaving the premises carrying this bag.” Officer Burges shook the bag.

“Since it was a possibility they could be hard drugs we brought him in. Your sister-in-law was arrested when we got a tip that drugs were in her home. It turns out that her boyfriend was in possession but admitted she had no knowledge so she is being let go today. We spoke to her and she confirmed that Mickey was her nephew. We had these checked out and it was confirmed that they are only suppressants.”

Officer Burges handed the bag over to Terry. He pulled one of the bottles out of the bag and read the label. They were suppressants in Sooley’s name. Why the fuck was Mickey sneaking in to Sooley’s place to get these. There’s no street value for these. He put the bottle back into the bag. “My son was carrying these?”

Two officers come walking down the hall with Mickey in tow. Terry looks up and sees them direct his son to sit down on a wooden bench. One of the officers, a woman smiles at him and pats his shoulder. The other officer leans over Mickey and sniffs the air above his head. Mickey pulls his head back away from the officer. He smirks at Mickey and says something to him Terry can’t hear. Mickey looks up and catches his father’s eyes and quickly stares down at his hands. The officer laughs and walks away.

Terry stared at his son. His youngest son who had always been quicker mentally than his older brothers, who was always a bit harder to control at times and was a bossy little shit wasn’t an Alpha like his brothers at all. Terry was sure of it cause why else would he have gone to Sooley’s for these pills. His youngest boy Mickey was an Omega. Another officer walks up to Mickey and offers him water. Mickey refuses and doesn’t look up from his hands but Terry could see his son’s eyes roll. He lets out a small laugh that little shit!

“You can take Mickey home after you sign this form here.” Officer Burges points at the form getting Terry’s attention back to him and away from his son.

“Mr. Milkovich, I never heard about you having an Omega in your family. Mickey’s definitely feisty for an Omega. I see potential in him. He’s a bit rough around the edges right now but I think he just needs a little breaking in is all. You know it’s important for an Omega to find the right mate and sometimes someone Mickey’s age needs to be pointed in the right directions by someone more experienced. Here’s my card, if you need some advice or find yourself and Mickey in a bind give me a call. I think Mickey is a special young man and I’d like to help him and you if I can.” He hands over his card to Terry. Terry tucks the card in his pocket and follows Officer Burges to where Mickey is waiting.

Mickey stands up and looks at the officer. “You can go home with your father just don’t climb through anymore windows, understood.”

Mickey nods, “yes, sir.”

Officer Burges sniffs the air and smiles at Mickey, “Those pills work really well. If you’re not looking for the scent it’s almost undetectable.”

Mickey looks down and sees his bag of suppressants in his father’s hand. He feels a sudden ache shoot through his chest.

“Take care of yourself, Mickey.” Officer Burges smiles at him and grabs his hand to shake it but just holds it for a moment. Mickey pulls his hand loose after a few minutes.

Burges laughs and puts his hand out to Terry. Terry shakes the officer’s hand. “You know how to reach me. I hope to hear from you.” Terry puts his hand on Mickey’s shoulder and directs him out of the station to Iggy’s car.

 

********

 

It was a tense car ride home. Terry takes his hand off the wheel and motions his hand at Mickey. Mickey winces thinking his father was going to slap him but he was just pointing at the box of cigarettes on the dashboard. “Eh, light me one.”

Mickey pulls out a cigarette and lights one up for his father placing it between his father’s lips. “So your mother knew and she told your Aunt. Bitch didn’t tell me though. I bet she told you not to tell me."

Mickey looked up at his father, "I'm sorry pops. I was gonna tell you I just didn't know how. Don’t be mad at Aunt Sooley, she was just looking out for me.”

Terry continued to drive while smoking. He didn’t say anything for a while. Mickey could tell the wheels in his dad’s head were turning.

“You always take those pills. You ever skip them?” Terry pulled into the empty spot in front of the Milkovich house and waited for an answer.

Mickey tapped his fingers on his knee nervously. “I always take them but I have forgotten before and I ran out for a few days one time.”

“I smelled Omega in the house before. I thought it was one of your brother’s bitches. Was that ever you?”

“It was probably me a few times. I use the body spray to help cover my scent.”

Terry leaned forward and sniffed the side of his son’s neck. Mickey sat stiffly. It was such an uncomfortable moment. Terry pulled back and stared.

“The cop was right. Those pills work but I can still smell your scent. It must be strong.” He opened the door and tossed the cigarette butt into the street. Mickey got out of the car and headed to the house behind his father.

Mickey walks in not knowing what to expect. So far his father’s been very calm, too calm. He’s expecting a beating for keeping secrets so he takes off his jacket and stands in the hall. Mickey finds no point in hiding. He’ll just take his licks and deal with it but nothing happens. Terry gets a beer from the kitchen and walks right past him.

“Go to your room and don’t go disappearing nowhere." Terry goes upstairs to his bedroom and leaves behind a very confused but grateful Mickey.

Mickey checks the house but no one else is home so he heads to his room. He starts tossing his clothes off, grabs his cell and plops on his bed. After two rings Ian picks up.

“Hi, what’s up?” Ian asks cheerfully.

“Ian I fucked up. My dad just picked me up from the police station.”

“Mickey! What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! Listen, I went to my Aunt’s house to get my suppressants. The doors were locked but the window was open. I just needed to get my pills. I only got busted cause she has this old neighbor whose pissed he can’t fuck her so he called the cops on me. They let me go but they called my dad. He knows I’m an Omega.”

Ian could hear the tension in Mickey’s voice. “Mickey, why didn’t you wait till she was home?”

Mickey got quiet for a moment. “Uh, she got arrested last night. I didn’t know when she was going to be home. I usually just use the spare key to get in. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

Ian sighed, “I wish you would have called me and told me. I would have gone with you or we could have gone to the clinic instead.”

“I took a pill this morning and I only had one left. You know the first visit to the clinic you have to bring an adult with you and have a physical. I was right outside her house. It seemed easier. I should have gone to the clinic with my Aunt before. I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Hey! Don’t say that. You’re not stupid, lazy maybe. We should have gotten this taken care of before. I didn’t think about it either. Your Aunt’s been taking care of it for you for so long. Wait! What did your father do?”

“Nothing, Ian he did nothing. He talked to the cops. They gave him my suppressants and he just asked me some questions. I thought for sure he was waiting to get me home to kick my ass but he didn’t. He just told me to go to my room and stay put. I can’t sneak out. I’m not trying to piss him off.”

Ian knew Mickey was right. “I wish I could be there with you right now.”

“Me too. He didn’t flip out though so maybe things will be okay.” Mickey said sounding uncertain.

“Of course they will. You were gonna tell him anyway. Sounds like he’s taking it better than you thought he would. Everything will be fine.”

Mickey leaned into his pillow feeling better after hearing Ian’s voice, “I’ll call you later, love you.”

“I love you, bye.” Ian hung up the phone. He hoped his words had reassured Mickey in some way. He could feel his Alpha instincts kicking into overdrive. He could feel the need to protect and care for Mickey, his Omega. He’d have to wait and see what would happen. The fact that Terry took the news so well and didn’t put his hands on Mickey in anger made Ian think that things might actually turn out alright.


	4. It's Not Okay

Mickey spends most of the afternoon in his room. Later he hears his father come out of his bedroom and make some phone calls. He hears the TV go on and comes out to check whose watching. His father is sitting on the couch watching some old movie while drinking a beer. Mickey hears the front door open and sees Mandy and Iggy. He leans against the wall in the hall hoping no one notices him yet.

Mandy shoves Iggy from behind into the house, “Hi, you called my phone? Is it about Aunt Sooley?” Iggy had gotten a call from Terry earlier telling him to be at the house around 6pm too. His father had mentioned yesterday needing him and his brothers for a possible job so he assumed that’s what it was about. He’d almost forgotten about his Aunt’s arrest.

Iggy headed for the couch and sat beside his father. “Yeah, Sooley’s out but I got something else to say. I want to wait for your brothers.” Terry sips his beer and his attention goes back to the movie.

Mandy walks towards the hall and see’s Mickey waving at her to come over. He pulls her in his room and closes the door.

“What’s going on?”

“I got picked up by the cops this morning at Sooley’s place getting my suppressants. They called dad to pick me up. He knows that I’m an Omega. I think that’s why he called you guys.”

“Like a family fucking meeting, for real. He didn’t flip out though. You don’t look fucked up, you know more than usual.” Mandy gives her brother a smirk.

Mandy’s a Beta. She’s good at lightening up tense situations. She’s definitely good to have around when their hot headed father or brothers are going off the deep end. Mandy’s been on Mickey’s side since he first told her that he was an Omega and seeing Ian. It felt good to know she had his back.

“He didn’t do anything to me. All he did was talk to me a little when he picked me up. You think since Mom was an Omega he won’t care so much. I just don’t want him treating me like I can’t handle shit that needs to get done.”

“It sounds like he took it okay. You were gonna tell him in a few months anyway. Now you don’t have to. The cops did it for you. This could be one of those blessings in disguise.”

They hear their father yell out “Mandy, Mickey come out here.”

Mandy smiles at Mickey and squeezes his arm. “It’ll be alright and FYI I am hearing this for the first time like everyone else, understand.”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

 

********

 

Mandy walks into the living room first and finds a spot on the couch. Terry has gotten up from the couch and has moved to his single chair. As Mickey walks in his nerves hit him when he sees his brothers Iggy, Colin and Jaime.

“So we got this job tonight I told you about. It’s a sure thing and should be easy money. But I told you to be here early cause of what I found out today. Mickey got picked up by the cops this morning breaking into your aunt’s house.”

Colin and Iggy laugh. Jaime looks over at Mickey “Idiot, why would you have to break in her house?”

Mickey opened his mouth to answer but Terry put his hand up silencing him.

“Your brother broke in to get his stash of suppressants because he’s not an Alpha like we all thought. He’s an Omega and your Aunt’s been helping him keep it quiet.”

Mickey stared at his brothers waiting to see what their reaction would be. Mickey had this look on his face that read “I don’t give a shit” but deep down he did. He grew up running the streets with his brothers. They were older than him but they knew he was smart and was good at stepping up in situations when needed. Omegas were known for having a desire to please and could be emotionally needy. Mickey had never come across to his brothers as those things but he knew that inside at times his Omega attributes did take over. He had just gotten really good at hiding them.

Everyone in the room was quiet for a few minutes. Iggy is the first to react by letting out a loud laugh.

“Fucking seriously! Well you fooled me.” Mandy smiled at Mickey for encouragement.

“What the fuck are you laughing about? He’s been lying to all of us this whole time. Always trying to be in charge like an Alpha and the whole time he’s just been a fucking breeder!”

Jaime was Mickey’s second oldest brother. His oldest brother Tony was in prison for murder and wouldn’t be coming out any time soon. Jaime was a lot like their dad. He didn’t like being told what to do and sometimes resented Mickey when he called him on his choices. Jaime thought it was natural because they were all Alpha’s but his little brother wasn’t an Alpha after all. It didn’t make sense to him.

Terry was old school in his beliefs. He told his children that Alphas were stronger and in charge. Beta’s and Omega’s were the supporters of family. He had taught Mandy to be tough but told her to find a strong Alpha to bond with. He also told his kids that their mother being an Omega was born to be submissive to him and have his babies.

“Don’t call me that shit! I’m still the same fucking person.” Mickey was pissed but he wasn’t surprised. He’d heard some of the things Jaime had said about the Omegas he’d slept with.

Terry slammed his hand down on the table “Aye, shut the fuck up. Your brother’s an Omega but he’s still your little brother. People are gonna hear about this cause those cops can’t keep shit to themselves so some things are gonna have to change.”

Terry directs his attention to Mickey, “Those pills you’ve been using. They can’t be good for you. You been using them for a long time I bet. They're probably making your scent weaker. You’ll take them when I give them to you and no other time.”

“Dad I use those pills so my scent isn’t distracting. My scent is...it’s pretty strong. I don’t want that kind of attention when I go out and definitely don’t want it at school.”

“It’ll be fine besides you’re not going to be running around alone all the time the way you been. I let you do whatever you wanted for too long. When you go out you’ll take one of your brothers or Mandy with you. If you have to go out alone I want to know where you’re going and when you’ll be back. No more of this disappearing shit. There lots of people out there just looking for a young Omega and nobody’s taking advantage of a Milkovich.”

Jaime let out a laugh. Colin looked neutral like he wasn’t even listening to what was going on but Iggy and Mandy stared at Mickey with sympathy.

“Dad, that’s not fair. Nobody ever bothers me. People are scared of me. They don’t want to fuck with me.”

“Now they don’t but what happens when they hear you’re an Omega. I’m your father and I know a hell of a lot more about it than you do. Your mother was an Omega and I know what you’re like when you’re in heat. You think your strong now but when you’re in heat you’ll be a compliant little bitch.”

Mickey wanted to run out of the room but there was no way he would prove his father was right. He was not weak, he was not his mother. No words came out of Mickey’s mouth at that moment. His thoughts were a scrambled mess.

“Alright boys let’s go.” Terry and Mickey’s brothers start to get ready to leave. Mickey reaches for his jacket when Terry grabs his arm.

“Not tonight. You stay here with your sister.”

“What, Dad come on.” Mickey knew things were going to change but he’s still as capable as he was yesterday.

Terry moves Mickey toward the couch and nudges him to sit. Mickey does. “I’m not cutting you out but I need to think about how this is gonna work from now on. Consider this your punishment for keeping secrets from me, we’ll be splitting you’re cut tonight. No more secrets!”

Terry walks out the door with his brothers following. There is no point trying to argue because as much as Mickey is pissed it could have been a lot worse. Iggy looks at Mickey and shrugs his shoulders.

“Mickey, go watch Mandy cook and take notes. Learn to be a good little homemaker.” Jaime smirks at Mickey and throws his arm around Colin’s neck. Colin lets out a laugh as they walk out.

Mandy walked into the kitchen and pulled out pasta and a bottle of sauce to make spaghetti. “Hey, you alright?”

Mickey was still standing by the coat rack. “That was complete bullshit. I’m the one who got this job set up. They just wanted to keep my share.”

“Honestly, it could have gone way worse. He did say he wasn’t cutting you out.”

Mickey walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot to fill with water. Mickey helped Mandy cook when no one was around. Those losers probably were going to expect him to do more cooking and cleaning in the house, not that Mandy did much of it anyway.

“He’s not dumb, I know people and I know how to make money.” Mickey put the pot on the stove for Mandy and moved so she could get to work. He grabs some spices and put them on the counter for her.

“He’s keeping my suppressants. I’ve only ever been a few days without them. Everyone at school is going to know.”

“So what! There are other Omegas at school. Look at Geena Witkins. She doesn’t use suppressants and Lisa Mckinley’s an Omega too. There’s a couple more, I just can’t remember their names.”

“I know but everyone knew they were Omega’s already and they aren’t a Milkovich. I’m a guy, there’s only like two other guy Omega’s in the school and they’re weak.

Mandy drained the water out of the pot, poured in the sauce and began to stir.

“I get it. You don’t like attention and you’re going to be the hot topic for a while. It won’t last forever. You might get some asshole who’s going to want to show you up cause he’s an Alpha but like you said you’re the same person right. So you’ll deal with it. You’ll probably just have a bunch of Alpha’s wanting to hook up with you. Ian won’t love that.”

“Shit. I have to call Ian. Do you think he’s going to want to go public about us in school?”

“Are you serious, Mr. Insecurity? Ian’s wanted to go public with you since forever. He just didn’t want to pressure you but now that it’s coming out, so can you.” Mandy laughs at her own pun before Mickey even gets it.

“Whatever. I guess you’re going to have to be my new shadow since I need supervision all of a sudden.”

“Just relax. The worst is over with. You don’t have to hide who you really are. Don’t you feel some relief? Now you can be the sexy little Omega we both know you are.”

“Bitch, please. I do feel kind of relieved though.”

“Good, now shut the fuck up, let’s eat.”

 

********

 

Mickey feels a hand shaking him. He opens his eyes and sees his father. A pang of fear sprang into his chest but then he remembered his dad already knows about him and wasn’t really mad.

“Wake up and get dressed. I got a meeting and I want you to come with me.” Terry starts to walk out of the room but stops and sniffs the air.

“Those pills are wearing off. I can smell your scent. You got any of that Alpha spray you said you used left? Let me see it.”

“Uh yeah” Mickey stops remembering it’s in his hiding spot under the floor board.

“So get it. What you waiting for?” Terry gives Mickey an impatient look.

Mickey moves the rug and removes the floorboard pulling the paper bag with the spray out of its hiding place. He didn’t want his dad to see his little hidey hole but what other choice did he have.

Terry smirked, “Sneaky son of a bitch. That’s where you were hiding your pills all along.” Mickey waited to see what Terry would do but he just laughed.

Terry took the spray, “You won’t be needing this anymore. Leave the board there. We’ll nail it shut later. No more secrets. Get dressed.”

Terry walked out of Mickey’s room. Mickey went to the door and locked it. He ran back to his hiding spot pulling out his birth control. Condoms worked fine but Omegas tend to be very fertile. Aunt Sooley made sure when Mickey reached of age to get him birth control. She didn’t want him getting pregnant. Mickey didn’t want his father knowing he was sexually active especially with a Gallagher.

Terry couldn’t stand Frank Gallagher, Ian’s father. He was an alcoholic who spent most of his time at the Alibi bar when he wasn’t mooching off his kids. Most people in the neighborhood drank or took some kind of drugs. That wasn’t why Terry didn’t like him. Frank was a known wise ass. He was always spouting off at the mouth. He had an opinion about everything. One night at the Alibi when Terry was playing pool with his brothers Frank opened his big mouth. He’d made some comment making everyone laugh at Terry as if he was a joke. If Terry hadn’t been so wasted he’d have kicked Frank’s ass.

Mickey quickly hid the birth control under his mattress and got dressed. They drove to a small hardware store, parked and headed inside. They walked past the register person who nodded at Terry and glanced at Mickey. There was an office in the back with the door open.

Terry approaches the man sitting behind the desk. Mickey noticed he was younger than Terry, maybe in his early 30’s with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t unattractive but not very memorable either. Mickey thought he looked like one of those soccer dads he saw in the movies. He was wearing a white shirt, tie and khakis.

“Mr. Milkovich, good to see you and who’s this?” Soccer dad stared at Mickey and wiggled his nose.

“This is my youngest son Mickey.” Soccer dad introduced himself as Mr. Montgomery.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand. Mickey didn’t really like shaking hands but he didn’t want to insult a guy who had a job for his dad so he gave his hand over. Mr. Montgomery shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Please sit down. You were referred to me by your parole officer.” Terry’s parole officer was a crooked cop who didn’t mind hooking him up with illegal jobs as long as he got his cut.

“Montgomery, I heard you wanted to talk to me about a job. Something I’ve done before.”

“Uh yes, there’s a warehouse on a property I’ve purchased. It’s abandoned and will cost me to tear down and get rid of. If it were to burn down accidentally though, I’d be in a much better position. I was thinking this would be enough to interest you.”

Mr. Montgomery hands a piece of paper to Terry with a number on it. Terry looks at the number and then at Montgomery who is staring at Mickey. His eyes have a glint that Terry recognizes and he notices Montgomery inhale slowly.

“Show me a picture of the warehouse.” Montgomery pulls his gaze away from Mickey and hands Terry the picture. Terry looks over at Mickey who is looking right at Montgomery with a smirk. Did his son notice what he noticed?

“This is a large warehouse. I’m sure you’ll be collecting insurance money from the fire and saving on not having to tear it down yourself. This number doesn’t seem fair to me. I have kids to feed. Does it seem fair to you?”

Terry motions his hand in Mickey’s direction. Montgomery looks over at Mickey briefly and takes back the picture and paper. He crosses the number out and writes a new one.

"Does this seem fair?" Montgomery rubs his hands together nervously.

"Better, much better. I have to bring my boys with me to do this job." Montgomery looks at Mickey and then Terry.

"You don't mean him do you? He's an Omega isn't he? Not that I'm telling you your business or anything."

A smug smile crosses Terry's face, "Of course not. He has older brothers, all Alpha's and very big too. Mickey's our only Omega and the smallest of my boys. He's the pretty one of the bunch though."

"Yes, he is. Uhm here is the address and details about when it's best to do it. Here is half now and the other portion is going to your PO. Can I ask how old is Mickey?"

Mickey stands up when they do. "Mickey is 17 years old", Mickey answers sarcastically but adds a sweet smile to the end. He may be pushing it a bit but it was irritating as hell being talked about like you’re not even in the room.

Mickey's smile drops when he sees his father scowl. Montgomery lets out a hearty laugh and places his hands on top of Mickey's shoulder momentarily. "He's cheeky for an Omega. He has great potential though."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. We've got to go but I'll call the number when it's done."

"Yes, you've got my card. Please keep it. I may be calling you in the future. I might even have a job available soon here in the store for Mickey, if he’s looking for work.”

“Maybe I'll see you again soon."

Mickey follows behind his dad quickly, "Okay, maybe".

 

********

 

Terry and Mickey were driving back to the house. Mickey turns on the radio and Terry turns the volume down, “Montgomery was right. You can’t do dangerous jobs anymore being an Omega.”

Mickey knew this was coming, “Dad, I can still do everything I did before. I didn’t get weak just cause people know I’m an Omega. I’ve always been one.”

“Doesn’t matter! You lied; don’t think I forgot that you lied to me. You’re an Omega and an Omega’s place isn’t running the streets with his Alpha brothers like he’s in charge. You know how it looks for you to be running around pretending to be an Alpha.”

Mickey sighed, “I never said I was an Alpha, people just assumed.”

“Well now we know you’re not. You’re an Omega and you’re going to act like it. You are not gonna be involved in the family business in the same way as your brothers cause you’re not like them. He was right about you being cheeky too. When I take you on a job you keep your mouth shut unless someone asks you a question. Know your place.”

“Know my place. What does that mean? Am I supposed to be some subservient little Omega all of a sudden? You raised me to never take shit from anyone.”

“I ain’t saying I want you taking shit from anyone out there. You’re sister doesn’t. She stands up for herself when she needs to but she knows her place. You’ll learn too.”

The car got quiet. Mickey was pissed. His father was making it sound like he couldn’t do what the rest of them could just because he was an Omega. If anything he knew he could handle anything his brothers could if not better.

“Don’t get salty Mickey. You’ll have your role. You see how Montgomery bent on that payment. He was distracted and eager. You distracted him with your scent and you’re barely off those pills. Your mother, she had a special scent. It was strong, very sweet. It was fucking intoxicating. I bet yours is too.”

Mickey just sat waiting to see where his father was going with this. Was that supposed to be his role? Was he supposed to be a dangling fucking carrot for the starving bunnies to crave? Fuck it. If his father wanted him to be a pretty distraction then so be it as long as he got his cut. Mickey was saving all his money so when he hit 18 and graduated he could move out and live his own life.

“When is your heat?” Mickey’s face turned red. Why the fuck would his father want to know that!

“Uh end of the month. The suppressants I was taking control the heat so it’s not so severe. I’ve never been off of them when it came.”

“Hmm…I guess I could give you the pills then or have someone quietly take care of you when that time comes. You’re not responsible enough to choose someone who’s worthy of being with you. You can’t go around sleeping with just anyone or you’ll end up a devalued whore. What did you think of Montgomery?”

“What do I think about Montgomery for what?”

“If you needed someone to take care of you when the time comes, Montgomery has his own business and he’s buying up properties.”

Mickey scrunched up his face, “Eww, I don’t even know him. He’s kind of old. I don’t just sleep with people I don’t know. My suppressants make it so I don’t have to.”

Mickey was not going to tell his father that he had Ian to take care of his needs. If his father thought he was fucking anyone else besides his boyfriend he was crazy. The thought made Mickey sick.

“Calm down, you look like you’re gonna puke. It was just an idea. It don’t got to be Montgomery. We’ll deal with this later.”

Terry pulled over, “Get out before you puke in the car.”

Mickey scrambled out of the car. He was sweating and thought he might actually puke. He took a few deep breaths before following his father into the house.

“Dad, how much are we getting for the Montgomery job?”

Mickey knew his father would probably take at least two of his brothers with him so the money would be cut between his dad, his dad’s Parole Officer, his brothers and himself. He’s always been good at math so he’s been his father’s unofficial bookkeeper since he was 14.

“You don’t need to worry about that. I’ll put your cut on the side for you, for safekeeping. It’s an Alpha’s job to be in charge of money. When you need something you can tell me what it’s for and if it’s appropriate then I’ll give you the money for it.”

Terry walked into his bedroom leaving Mickey quietly seething.

Is he fucking kidding? Mickey was better with money than all of them in the house except Mandy. He’d been working and saving his money in a bank account his Aunt had opened for him.

His brothers spent all their money on drugs, booze and tricks. His brother Colin never had money in his pocket and was high half of the time he was awake. Iggy and Jaime were a little better but their money never lasted that long. His father was using him being an Omega as an excuse to keep his money. This was total bullshit! Mickey had other ways of making money that his father wasn’t involved in. He might have to hustle more but he’d deal with it. Fuck! Mandy was wrong, Ian was wrong. They said things would be fine, it would be okay. But this, this is not okay!


	5. It's Official!

Monday Morning

 

Mickey and Mandy head out the door for school. Mickey smiles when he sees Ian standing out front waiting for them. He has a crushing feeling like he wants to run up to Ian and hug him but he can’t outside of his house. So he bumps Ian with his shoulder and they start walking.

“Where’s Lip?” Mandy asks. Usually it’s Lip and Ian that pick them up.

Ian shrugs, “Don’t know. He was gone when I came downstairs. He might be working on that robotics project of his. It’s hard to get anything done at our house.” Mandy shrugs.

Ian turns his attention to Mickey who is walking closely by his side. Mickey’s shoulder brushes Ian’s arm making a calmer feeling climb through him. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me or nothing.”

“Better not!” Ian mutters. Mandy lets out a snort and Ian looks over Mickey’s head at her in annoyance. Ian takes a breath to tone it down. Mandy sees a territorial look in Ian’s eye and smiles at him letting him know she didn’t mean anything.

“My dad said I can’t go on any runs that are dangerous anymore.”

“I can’t say I hate that.” Ian admitted. “I worry sometimes.”

“I know but it’s not just that. He said I can’t talk during deals anymore unless I’m asked a question and he says he’s keeping my cut for me. For safety, like I’m fucking incompetent.” Mickey looks stressed and pulls out a cigarette as they are walking.

“It’s not ideal but that’s not so bad.”

“Oh yeah and I can’t travel alone. I have to have Mandy or one of my brothers with me. If I have to go out alone I have to tell him where and when I’m going.”

Ian’s face blanches at the thought before Mandy pats Ian’s shoulder. “Mickey is usually with me anyway. As long as he leaves the house with me and one of you lets me know where you’ll be I’ll cover for you. You won’t lose any booty time with my brother.”

Ian’s face turns red because that was exactly what he was thinking of. Was he that transparent? Nah, Mandy always has sex on the brain.

“Anyway, I talked to my Aunt last night and she said she is totally in the clear, charges dropped. I told her what my dad said. She said she’d make sure he didn’t get out of hand.”

Mickey doesn’t mention the conversation him and his father had about his heat or what happened at Mr. Montgomery’s office. Ian’s a level headed guy but he’s also an Alpha and he knew Ian would get angry and protective. Mickey didn’t want any problems between Ian and his dad. He’d mentioned it to his Aunt when they spoke and she told Mickey she’d steer Terry away from those ideas.

They are a block away from the school near a large tree. Ian pulls Mickey near the tree and sniffs his neck. Mandy looks around to make sure no one is around. He licks his neck lightly and steps back.

“Your scent is stronger. People are going to notice. You ready for that? What are you gonna say?”

“Yeah, I’m not saying anything unless people start asking but if they do I’m telling the truth. It’s not like I’m ashamed, that’s not why I hid it. My dad knows so who cares if the rest of them know too.”

Mandy interlinks one arm into Mickey’s and the other into Ian’s walking between them towards the school. Ian knows Mandy is showing her support. She’s a good sister and a good best friend. Ian looks over at Mickey who gives him a forced smile and then looks ahead at the school.

Most students are busy talking to each other, messing with their lockers or half asleep but a few sniff the air and turn towards their direction. One kid from Ian’s English class high fives Ian as he passes, “Somebody got some this weekend!”

Ian looks over at Mickey and laughs. Mickey looks at Ian and whispers, “maybe later” and heads to his class leaving Ian and Mandy near their morning class.

When Mickey goes to class he sees his Math teacher sniff the air but quickly start his lecture. Some students do the same thing. He does notice a few stares his way but no one calls him out. The same thing happens at Mickey’s next two classes before lunch. He starts feeling less anxious as the day goes by.

Mickey gets out of his class before lunch early and heads to this spot at the back of the school most people go to smoke. He sees a group of guys he’s friends with. Casper is the oldest in the group, he should be a Senior but he’s a Junior.

“Ay, Mickey over here man!” Casper waves him over while he lights his cigarette between his lips. He’s with three other guys he hangs out with, Benny, Pike and Matthew.

Everyone nods at Mickey and Casper lights Mickey’s cigarette. “I didn’t see you last week. You trying to get on the dean’s list or something?” Casper laughs and so does Benny. Pike sniffs the air and looks over at Matthew.

“Nah, just trying to graduate this year. I don’t really want to graduate next year with my little sister.”

Benny drops his cigarette and crushes it under his sneaker. "You know, some people were talking about you this morning."

Mickey took a drag from his cigarette burning it down to a stub and then dropping it. "What were they saying?" He already saw people whispering in the hall when he walked by.

"It's just that you have the scent of an Omega on you so people were wondering. Some people were saying you probably are fucking an Omega and other people were saying maybe you are one."

Mickey took in what Benny was saying. He laughed, "I didn't fuck an Omega this weekend. The scent is mine. I'm an Omega."

All four of the guys were listening intently. Benny nodded "No shit. Cool."

Casper relit a new cigarette with his old. "Toughest Omega I've ever met." Matthew started talking about a beta girl he's been seeing lately. He was thinking of asking her to be his girlfriend. It was casual and felt like any other talk, on any other day. They didn't seem to give a shit that Mickey had just announced he was an Omega. The only thing Mickey had noticed different was how Pike kept sneaking looks at him.

"I gotta go. Mandy and Ian are probably waiting for me." He said goodbye to his friends and headed to the lunchroom. Mickey looked to his side and noticed Pike had followed him.

"I'm sorry if I kept looking at you. I just didn't expect you to say you were an Omega. Your attitude about shit is just cool. If anybody in school messes with you, well you know we've got your back right."

Mickey stopped outside the lunchroom. "Thanks man."

"If you want to hang out or whatever I'm around. We don't get to hang outside of school much. I'd be down for that. Just...you can find me." Pike blushed and ran off with a small wave.

Mickey went into the lunchroom and found Ian, Mandy and Lip already sitting at their lunch table. Lip and Mandy were sitting so close they were practically on each other’s laps. Mickey ignored them and sat next to Ian. Ian had a plate of lunch in front of him and one for Mickey.

"You got my lunch for me. You’re a good boyfriend."

Ian smiled. "Yup, I am. How come you weren't here? Didn't you get out of class first?"

"I bumped into Casper, Benny, Matthew and Pike outside. They told me people are talking about me. So I told them. I told them I'm an Omega." Ian's eyes widened in surprise.

"I just figured I'd just tell them and they could tell other people or whatever. I got nothing to hide you know, not anymore." Ian's smile beamed down on Mickey. He could see how proud Ian was of him without Ian even saying a word and it felt great.

Mickey didn't know if it was just the feeling of someone he cared about being proud of him (which was a new experience) in his life or the fact that his Alpha was proud of him. For most Omega's there was an innate need to be accepted, loved and wanted by their Alpha. It was something that Mickey hadn't really cared about knowing until recently. Lately he'd had this curiosity to find out what it really meant to be an Omega. If he was really accepting it and owning it he should probably know more about himself, this part that he'd largely hid in his life so far.

Mickey looked at Ian, "We are together a lot. You're going to get questioned about me. What are you going to say?"

Ian couldn't help but notice the way Mickey bit his lip when he was nervous about something. Ian loved it, thought it was one of the most adorable things on the planet. He just wanted to pull Mickey into his arms and kiss him.

"What do you want me to say? I don't want to rush you but I'm ready for everybody to know we're together. This is a lot to deal with for you so if you want me to say we're friends or just tell people to fuck off I'll do it. But if you don't mind me telling people we're together I'd like that too."

Mickey took a big bite from his hamburger, "I told you. I'm ready to just live my life. No holding back. I mean it's nobody's business but I know it's gonna be everybody's business whether we like it or not. You can say what you feel is right and I'll be good with that."

Ian held Mickey's hand under the table. Ian figured it would get around school eventually but he'd noticed how many people kept passing their table and staring at Mickey while he was eating. He saw how Mickey kept his eyes locked on Ian the whole time, intentionally ignoring the looks and the whispers. Ian was so proud of how Mickey was handling it but he knew that the attention wasn’t something Mickey was so comfortable with. When he grabbed Mickey's hand he noticed the tension in Mickey's eyes had subsided. It was always like that when they were together. It always felt like whatever problems or issues they had outside would fade away. Just being around each other, a touch, a glance, a simple smile made the background fade. Things were just less.... shittier.

After lunch their all ready to go to their classes. Lip sniffs the air and shrugs. "I'll see you guys later. I've got a free period. I'm going to the science lab to work on my robot."

"You didn't work on it enough this morning? I've got gym and I thought we could cut and spend some time alone." Mandy grabbed Lip and leaned against him pressing her breasts into his side.

"Uh Rome wasn't built in a day, neither’s a working robot. I really need to spend the period being productive. I'll see you after school though. Dinner at my house?" Lip kisses Mandy's forehead and runs down the hall.

"I guess I'm going to gym then. I'll just sit on the bleachers and watch Ian being all jock like."

Ian bumps Mandy's hip. "You could actually participate or maybe exercise."

"Mick, your boy is so cute and dumb. I don't have to participate to pass gym, not since I caught Mr. Segers holding my panties in the locker room 3rd week of school. I got a pic on my camera to prove it so I don't have to run around sweating like the rest of you animals."

Mickey's eyebrows rose "What! You didn't tell me that." Mandy grabbed Mickey's arm, "It's cool, he's too afraid to try anything. You'll probably get an A for his class too and I know you don't do shit during his class either."

Ian laughed at them, "I can't believe I hang out with you underachievers. We've got to get to class." Ian pulls Mandy and mouths "miss you" in Mickey's direction.

"I'm pretty sure you hang out with us to boost your ego, like it needs any boosting. It's pretty big all by itself." Mandy smiles up at Ian as she grabs at the back of his shirt sliding her arm around him.

"I don't have a big ego; I'm just naturally good at shit."

"Uh, Alpha's." Mandy notices Karen looking at her from her locker. "I can't stand that bitch. She's always staring at me. Look! She's fucking smirking at me."

Karen closes her locker and passes by Ian and Mandy. She waves at them and laughs. "Walk the fuck away" Mandy says with clenched teeth.

"Relax; she's just jealous you’re with Lip." He pulls Mandy down the stairs to the gym.

Ian sees a group of guys from his baseball team looking at him while he's changing in the locker room. Most of them are his friends but two are guys he considered teammates and nothing else. Just because you were a jock didn’t mean you had to be an asshole.

Asshole #1 comes up to Ian. His name is Craig Peters. He's on the baseball team and ROTC just like Ian. He's always competing and thinks he has to be #1 at everything. Most Alphas are like that except when he didn't win at something it was always someone else’s fault.

"So you knew right? You knew Mickey was an Omega. Pretty smart Gallagher, keeping him to yourself." Ian was sitting on the bench tying his shoes. The other guys looked on curiously waiting to hear Ian's response.

"Yeah, I knew." Ian stood up and put his things into his locker.

Craig stepped closer, "I knew it, so tell us. Is it true what they say about Omega's? He looks like a hot little lay."

Asshole #2 laughs but the rest of the team stay quiet. Ian could feel his body heat rise in seconds. He grabs Craig and pushes him against the locker. "Don't talk about Mickey like that. If he was here you wouldn't have the balls to say that shit. You think cause he's an Omega he couldn't kick your ass."

"Hey, Hey calm down! I'm just asking what everyone else wants to know. Let go alright." Craig wants to save face and Ian knows it. Ian doesn't want to get kicked off the team over this so he let's go of Craig's shirt. "Just watch what you say about him."

Craig backs up. Asshole #2 stands next to him but the rest of the team looks like they want to laugh there asses off.

"If you're staking your claim on him then that's cool but if you’re not someone else will." The two assholes walk away. A few guys from the team give him thumbs up but a few nodded at what Craig said. Ian knows he'll need to let everyone know he and Mickey are together or some of the guys and girls from school will start making a move on him. Ian's still pissed about the way Craig talked about Mickey, like he was just some sexual object. They didn't know Mickey the way he did. He's so much more than that. Is this the bullshit Mickey's going to have to deal with? Ian hoped not.

Ian waited for Mickey outside of his last period class. Mickey noticed the look Ian had on his face. It was his "I'm pissed off about something but I'm trying to hide it" look.

"Okay what the fuck happened? And don't say nothing."

Ian sighed, "Craig Peters asked about you being an Omega, if I knew already. It's not a big deal. He said if I didn't stake my claim on you someone else would. I just hate the way that sounds."

The hallway was emptying out. Most of the students were outside the front of the building waiting to get picked up, waiting for the bus or just hanging out. Mickey pulled Ian towards his locker. Mickey threw some books in and grabbed his bag.

"Craig is a dick and he probably said something else you don't want to tell me. Its fine, you don't have to but I know how some guys talk about Omega's. You don't have to protect me."

"I know but I want to. You do get that's part of who I am right? I'm always going to want to protect you." Ian smiled down at Mickey.

Mickey hit Ian with his bag and rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that. I know what Alpha's are about. I was thinking about what you said earlier when you said you were ready for everybody to know we're together. I am too."

Ian's face lit up with a huge smile. "We've been official for a while but let's just put it out there." Mickey slides his hand into Ian's and interlaces his fingers with Ian's.

Ian and Mickey start walking down the hall towards the exit. "One thing, don't say stake your claim again. It sounds like you’re going to stick a flag in my ass."

"Ok babe, no flags." Ian winks at Mickey and he laughs at his goofy boyfriend. They walk through the school's front door holding hands. Conversations cease. Their classmates start to stare, a few point and whisper.

Some of the members of the baseball team are sitting on a bench. Craig smirks at the couple clearly thinking "I was right". They pass by Mickey's friends. Casper and the guys nod their heads at Mickey. He notices Pike nods but turns away quickly with an unhappy look.

Lip and Mandy are sitting on the hood of a parked car. Melinda, a girl from Mandy's class runs up to her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about Mickey!"

"What, that he's an Omega. It's not that serious." Mandy says. Lip looks at her, "Mickey's an Omega!"

Mandy looks at her boyfriend. "Yeah, where the fuck have you been? Oh, I forgot the computer lab."

Melinda rolls her eyes, "Not that, I mean that!" Melinda points at Ian and Mickey walking towards them holding hands through a crowd of their gawking classmates.

Mickey stops Ian and runs his hand up Ian's neck pulling him down to place a slow lingering kiss on his lips. Ian pulls Mickey closer by the waist and deepens the kiss. Some of the kids clap and make catcalls.

Melinda squeals and grabs Mandy's arm aggressively. Mandy smiles, "It's about time."

She looks over at Lip who is staring with his mouth open. Mandy rubs Lips arm, "you're surprised?" Lip looks over at Mandy, then again at his little brother making out with Mickey Milkovich in front of most of their friends.

"What the fuck..."

 

 


	6. It's Never That Simple

Mickey and Mandy walk into the house. They’re planning on going to the Gallagher’s for dinner. They throw their bags on the table in front of the couch so they can quickly do their homework. Mandy looks up when she hears a grunting noise and the squeaking of a mattress. Mickey had run to the kitchen to grab them some sodas.

“Ewww, do you hear that? I think its Jaime.” Mandy rolls her eyes. She’s probably heard everyone in the house having sex at some point. “I hope he’s almost done. I want to do this homework fast.”

“You gotta learn to tune them out. At least they don’t do it in front of you. I used to share a room with Iggy remember. He used to tell me to face the wall.” Both Mickey and Mandy look at each other and shudder.

They are just finishing up their homework when 35-40 minutes later Jaime and a blonde haired girl walk out of his bedroom. Her name is Lynn and she is one of the few Omegas to live on this block. She lives with her mom a few houses away. Jaime had brought her over less than two weeks ago. He didn’t bring many girls to the house more than once. Mickey thought that maybe his brother actually liked this girl. She grabbed Jaime’s arm as he was walking her out. Lynn turned for a moment and sniffed the air, then looked in Mickey’s direction. When she caught Mickey’s eye she smiled and gave him a shy half wave. Mickey smiled back at her. Jaime pulled her along and walked her to the door as Iggy was coming. He crooked his finger at her so she’d come closer and gave her a goodbye kiss before she left.

Iggy sat on the couch next to Mickey and Mandy. “Ig, I might have to make Lynn my girl. You see how sweet she is. She really listens to me and she’s a great lay. That girl is hot, horny and just begs for it!”

Jaime walks behind the couch, “Sound familiar Mickey!” Jaime laughs at his joke and walks away.

“Sounds like she has low standards to me” Mickey yells out as he hears Jaime’s door slam shut. Mandy jumps off the couch to take a shower before they leave for dinner.

Iggy shakes his head. “You gotta learn to ignore Jaime or just shake that shit off.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I’m supposed to take his shit now that he knows I’m an Omega when I didn’t take it before? He never liked me arguing with him. Now he thinks he should have a free fucking pass to say what he wants to me.” 

“I’m not saying that. If it was me or Colin would it piss you off as much as it does when it’s Jaime? I don’t think so. You and him always had this friction. Me and Colin really don’t give a shit that’s why we get along with him better than you do. You’re gonna have to learn to deal with him and dad… dad’s been acting weird with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I see why you hid it for so long though. They’re just treating you different is all.”

“I’m the same me I’ve always been.” Mickey had wanted to ask Iggy this question since it came out he was an Omega. “Do you care that I’m an Omega?”

“Nah, I don’t care and FYI I know about you and the red head. I won’t say nothing, just be careful.” Iggy rubbed his chin and looked down at hands. “Can I ask you something though?” 

Iggy knew about Ian and never said anything. Iggy was just full of surprises sometimes, “Yeah, what?”

“I’ve never been with an Omega before. Is it true what Jaime said about Omegas being hot, horny and like begging for it? I heard they go crazy during heat.”

Mickey’s cheeks turned red. “Not all the time but I mean it’s true. It’s more intense when the heat comes. I’ve never been off the pills during heat though. Lynn can’t really help it, it’s her nature.”

“So that’s your nature then, you’re like that too.” 

Oh god, Iggy was asking Mickey if he was horny and out of control in bed!

“Uh, kind of, I guess I am.”

Iggy could see his brother was embarrassed and didn’t want to torture him. He was just curious about it. 

“Then that Gallagher is a lucky guy.” 

Iggy got up and left Mickey alone. Mickey looked down so his brother couldn’t see his face. Mickey’s smile spread ear to ear. He’d had a better day then he’d expected. He and Ian had come out as an official couple at school plus Iggy knew about Ian and seemed fine with it. Mickey couldn’t help thinking that he was pretty lucky too!

 

Meanwhile…

 

Lip and Ian walk towards the house. “So, you and Mickey. How serious is it?”

“It’s pretty serious. We’ve been together for a while.” They’d just reached the house when Lip stopped Ian at the door. 

“It’s out now. You need to tell them now.” Lip gestured his head towards the house holding the rest of the Gallagher’s. “I’m not thrilled you didn’t tell me but you told Mandy. You don’t trust me anymore?”

Ian felt bad. He didn’t want Lip thinking he was keeping secrets from him. It was only just the one big secret. “I always trust you. It wasn’t like that. Mickey didn’t want to tell his dad yet. We told Mandy because we’re always around her. She was bound to see something and figure it out. We asked her not to tell anyone so don’t be mad at her. I was going to tell you but we just figured the less people knew the better. It wasn’t because I thought you’d say anything.”

“Well you’re telling them tonight before dinner. I told Mandy and “your boyfriend” to come by 6pm.” Lip smirked at Ian and made air quotes when he called Mickey his boyfriend. Ian liked the sound of that. 

They headed into the house through the front door. Fiona was in the kitchen putting plates on the table while listening to Debbie talk about a boy from school. Carl and Liam were on the couch watching TV.

Lip walks in with Ian behind him. “Fi, we’re home and Ian has something to tell everyone.” Ian tries to grab at Lip who sprints to the single chair laughing. “What the hell Lip?”

“You should have told me sooner. That’s what you get.”

Fi and Debbie come out of the kitchen. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Ian gives Lip a dirty look. “It’s nothing bad. It’s just….well I’ve been seeing someone for a while.”

Fiona looks surprised, when does Ian have the time. “Really, you’re just always so busy. When do I get to meet him? What’s his name?”

“Yeah Ian tell us.” Lip sits forward in his chair giving his most interested face which Ian wants to punch right now. If Lip thinks Ian’s scared to tell his family he’s crazy. Ian has wanted to tell them for a long time.

Ian’s face breaks into a smile. He glances down at Lip and then turns to Fiona. 

“You’ve already met. It’s Mickey.”

“Wait what? I thought you were just friends.”

“Everyone did” 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Fiona wasn’t mad. She was used to having Mickey and Mandy around. 

Debbie look confused, “I thought he was an Alpha.” Fiona shook her head in agreement.  


“That’s why I didn’t tell you guys. Obviously Mickey’s not an Alpha, people just assumed he was. Mickey’s an Omega.”

Debbie’s face lights up. “Really, I had a teacher who’s an Omega last year but I don’t really know any Omega’s personally. Do you think Mickey would answer a few questions for me?” 

Debbie was a beta like Carl and Liam. Fiona, Lip and Ian were Alpha’s. They have a cousin who’s an Omega but they barely know her. She was excited to find out Mickey was one too.

“He doesn’t seem like an Omega. Not like I thought they're supposed to be.” Carl had only paid attention to a lecture at assembly because it was called: What to expect! The differences and expectations of being Alpha, Beta or Omega. The Woman who gave the lecture reminded Carl of granny Gallagher and she read straight from a booklet.

Fiona sighed. “You probably heard the same outdated crap I did when I went to school. We’re all individuals. Even though some of the things we do come natural because of what we are we still have our own personalities.”

Ian smiled. Fiona was smarter than people thought. 

“Mickey and Mandy are coming over in like 30 minutes. Can you guys please not treat him different when he shows up? He’s dealing with a lot of changes right now.”

Everyone agreed. Ian ran upstairs to do as much of his homework as possible before dinner.

 

********

 

Mickey and Mandy show up for dinner. Mandy runs over to Lip and gives him a kiss. Ian runs down the stairs and grabs Mickey at the door, “I told them about us, it’s cool.”

Mickey whispers “okay” and walks through the living room. Everyone’s at the table already spooning gobs of tuna salad on their plates. Mandy sits at the table after everyone yells “hey”. Fiona tells them to sit down but looks at him and then looks away quickly. Lip does the same but the kids are full on staring. 

Ian sighs. He thought they’d act natural, not be dumb awkward shits. Usually the noise starts before the meals but it’s actually quiet and it's obvious why.

Ian slides his hand over Mickey’s which is resting on the table. Mickey looks around and everyone starts to eat but no one says anything.

Mickey still riding his victory high from the day figures he might as well take charge of this quickly. 

“Okay, I know you all see Ian holding my hand. He already told me that you know we’re dating and that I’m an Omega which wouldn’t have been a big secret had I not made it one. So make whatever the fuck comments you want to make but please drop this awkward silence shit. You don’t have to tiptoe around me or act like you don’t know anything, I’m not that sensitive.”

Lip shakes his head while Mandy and Fiona start giggling. 

“Ah there’s that Milkovich charm we’ve all come to know and love. So that’s how you caught my little brother’s heart!”

Mickey shrugged, “That’s one of my many qualities.” Ian squeezes Mickey’s hand. He was handling things so much better than Ian had expected. Ian felt this strong feeling of admiration at Mickey proclaiming his relationship with Ian so proudly. It was kind of turning him on.

“Another quality catching Ian’s heart is being an Omega I bet.” Mandy nudged Lip with her elbow into his stomach. 

“Ow, I’m just stating a fact. He knows I’m just messing with him. He’s not that sensitive, right Mickey.”

Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand so tightly he almost let out a yelp. Mickey already knew Ian was going to say something. The comment seemed more of an insult at Ian than at Mickey.

“I’m not with Mickey because he’s an Omega and he’s fine. He already knows you’re an asshole.”

“And it begins. You’re answering for him already.” Lip and Ian stare at each other while everyone looks on.

“Alright, what's up with you two?” Fiona stands up. 

Ian unclenches his hand from Mickey. "I think Lip is pissed off at me because he just found out this stuff today like you guys did and he always wants to be the first for everything."

Mickey could smell the different Alpha scents growing stronger in the room. There was something in Ian's scent that Mickey found very comforting, something that made Mickey feel a pulling sensation in his body. Sometimes he felt this need to hold Ian as close to himself as humanly possible. Something about Lip's scent felt overpowering to Mickey, it left him with a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Mandy once told him that the first time she smelled Lip up close she could barely keep it together she'd gotten so hot. Eww fucking biology!

Lip jumps up from his chair leaning his hands on the dinner table. "I do not but how the fuck do I find out at the same time as every other fucker in school. Then you give me this shitty excuse about not being ready to tell people but my fucking girlfriend knew." He turns to Mandy "Who didn't even trust me enough to tell me either!"

Mandy could smell the harsh scent of aggression in the air. It was intimidating but she was not going to stay quiet. "My brother and my best friend asked me to keep it to myself. They weren't ready to tell anyone. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. They trust me and I wasn't going to break that. I'm sorry."

"Your brother! Your best friend! What about your boyfriend, your mate. I should have come first!"

"Hey, your pissed at me not her. She didn't do anything wrong. Are you mad I didn't tell you or do you have a problem with me being with Mickey?" Ian crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Lip could see anger but also hurt in his brothers eyes and that wasn't what he intended. 

Lip let out a defeated sigh. "I don't have a problem with Mickey. I didn't mean to insult either of you. It just sucks to find out something important in your life like I did."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have and that is my fault but Mickey's my mate. You need to respect that."

Fiona smiled and felt relieved. The tension that was in the air moments ago had quickly dissolved. She'd been standing between the two hoping she wouldn't have to break up a fight. It had happened from time to time but more often as they grew older. It happens when you have more than one Alpha under one roof. Someone always wants to be right, someone always wants to be in charge but sometimes someone has to back down too. Her brothers did really love each other. They were growing up to be fine men and she was proud of that. 

"Great, you're both sorry. You calm down with the smart ass comments and you don't take the smart ass comments so serious. Now sit so we can eat." Fiona pointed at the table where everyone settled to eat.

After that things felt lighter. There were several conversations going on at the same time. As usual it was pretty loud. Mickey looked up from his food at Ian who kept stealing glances at him. He leaned over "What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking about today. I can't believe you made out with me in front of everyone."

"Technically I just kissed you and then you started making out with me." Mickey kept eating but Ian could see a slight blush on Mickey's cheeks.

"No, you're the one that took my hand and you're the one who kissed me. I just followed your lead. Give yourself some credit. You handled today like a boss and it's a serious turn on." Ian's eyes held a lustful glint and Mickey knew what that meant. 

"Well you know me, go big or go home". They both laughed "But really though, you stood up for me to Craig and Lip. That whole thing before dinner, now that was hot." 

Ian stroked the back of Mickey's head with his hand running his fingers through the short dark hairs. 

"Aww, you guys are adorable!” Fiona and Debbie start gushing at them. 

"You should have seen them making out after school." Mandy said with her mouth full of food. The gushing turned into screeches and laughter.

Ian grabs Mickey's hand and pulls him up, "That's our cue to leave. We'll be upstairs." They start running up the stairs as Fiona yells "Behave and use your heads."

Lip and Mandy jump up laughing, "I'm sure that's their plan, Fi." They head up the stairs to Lip’s room. 

Fiona lets out an exasperated huff, "You know what I meant and that goes for you too!"

 

********

 

Mickey and Ian race to Ian’s bedroom. Mickey throws himself on the bed and Ian makes sure the door is locked. 

Mickey lays back and Ian comes over and lies beside him. “You know I wasn’t kidding when I said how much watching you today turned me on.” 

Ian slid his hand under Mickey’s t-shirt gently stroking his stomach. He moved his hand down and pushed the button of Mickey’s jeans open.

“I’m just really proud of you and it just feels like you’re proud to be with me.” Ian pulled the zipper of Mickey’s pants down. Mickey pushed himself up so Ian could pull his pants off for him. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? You know I’m yours and your mine.” Mickey pulled his shirt off as Ian started pulling his clothes off as well.

“Yeah, I’m yours and your mine.” 

This was something he and Mickey had started saying months ago. It was sort of a promise they’d made to each other. It meant that even though they were secretly dating their relationship wasn’t any less real. Saying it now, that their relationship was finally public made Ian feel a sense of calmness and control inside. He wouldn’t have to constantly hide the fact that Mickey was his mate. Even if most of Mickey’s family didn’t know they were together yet he knew it was only a matter of time before they took that next leap. 

After peeling off the rest of their clothes Ian rolled over, Mickey lying underneath him. He reached over Mickey’s head to grab a sleeve of condoms and tossed them on the bed. Mickey hooked his arms over Ian’s shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“We still have to be quiet, even if they know what we’re doing.” Mickey whispered but pulled Ian back down to make out with him. Their kissing became deeper, more frantic. Mickey let out a small moan when Ian started lightly biting his neck.

"Ian, I don't want them to hear us." Ian stared into Mickey's soft blue eyes. "Okay, you should go on all fours."

Mickey let out a small laugh. "Uh and that solves the problem how?"

"You can block the sounds with the pillow and I won't go to crazy, I promise."

"Oh yeah, that'll work. Let me help you first." Mickey grabbed a condom and ripped it open. He pushed it down over Ian's erection and began moving his hand up and down slowly. After a few minutes Ian stopped Mickey's hand silently letting him know he was ready.

Mickey moved until he was on his knees facing the headboard. Ian leaned down and lapped his tongue between Mickey's cheeks down to his wet heat. Omegas are known for being naturally wet when aroused so not much prep was needed. Ian loved the way Mickey tasted so much that it was hard for him to tear himself away once he got started. He closed his eyes and licked him a few more times before Ian got lightly slapped in the head.

"Hey, get in me already!" Ian snapped out of it and nodded. He rose up behind Mickey placing one hand on Mickey's shoulder and the other gripping his hip. Ian moved slowly using long strokes not wanting to make the bed shake too hard. He thought it would be quieter than the fast and hard fucking they did when they were all alone but it wasn't much better. Even moving slowly the hot, wet sensations were making Ian feel dizzy. 

Mickey held his lips pressed tightly together. Ian started moving a bit faster and it became harder for Mickey to hold himself up. Mickey's hands weaken and he dropped down on his elbows. His face falls into the pillow unintentionally deepening Ian's angle in him. He let out a muffled cry into the pillow. 

The moment Ian heard that cry he moved his hand from Mickey's shoulder to his hips locking him in place and pressed his chest against Mickey's back. He started moving frantically in and out burying his face into Mickey's neck. Mickey moaned uncontrollably into the pillow squeezing the sheets tightly while moving with Ian matching his thrusts. Ian could smell the scent of sweat and sex on Mickey's skin. He dug his nose further into Mickey's neck and could smell the scent of his Omega and his own scent entwined. Ian had never smelled Mickey's scent this potent before. Mickey had been taking suppressants since before they were together and never had been off of them this long. Ian could only imagine how it would be when he was in heat. His scent was intoxicating and making Ian feel light headed.

Ian tugged at Mickey's hair. Mickey turned his head and looked at Ian over his shoulder. Ian uttered, "I have to...I need to..."

He pulled out of Mickey and turned him over flipping him on his back. He slid back into him and began thrusting again. Mickey grabbed Ian and pulled him into a kiss moaning into his mouth as his insides pulsated tightly around Ian. Ian kept thrusting through Mickey's orgasm until he came too. 

Ian pulled out of Mickey and fell to the side taking heaving breaths. He pulled the condom off, tied it and put it back into the wrapper. Mickey leaned over laying his head on Ian's chest. "We need to open a window right now."

Ian laughed and got up to pull open the window. A strong breeze blew in making Mickey jump off the bed and begin putting on his clothes. Ian huffed out a sigh but got up to get dressed too. They didn't have much time before his little brother's would head to the room for bed. 

Lip's bedroom door was still closed when Mickey went to knock on it. "Mandy you have to chaperone me home remember."

Mandy came out, "Shit I forgot. I was thinking of staying over." Mandy turned to Lip. "I got to go home. Mickey can't stay out alone anymore without permission.”

Lip jumped up. "That's okay. I have some work to do anyway. I'll walk you out." 

Mandy let out a small smile and grabbed Lip's hand. He seemed a bit too eager for her to leave. Maybe he was still mad at her for keeping Ian's secret. Lip smoothed her hair away from her eyes and pulled her forward which she found to be sweet. Maybe she was just being sensitive. Lip is a smart guy with a lot going on in his life besides her. Maybe she needed to give him some slack. 

After Mickey and Mandy leave Lip and Ian find Fiona standing in the hall giving them a pointed look. 

“Before you say anything Fi I just want you to know I’m always careful and wrap it up. I can only speak for myself though.” Lip turns and smacks Ian on the chest before running upstairs.

Ian glares at Lip’s back and turns towards Fiona who’s still looking at him. “Well, are you being careful? Mickey’s an Omega; you know how fertile they are. You better keep it wrapped up every time. I don’t need Terry Milkovich ripping down my door cause you accidentally knocked up his kid.” 

Ian laughed, “Fi, we’ve been seeing each other since we started hanging out. We’re careful, he’s on the pill and don’t worry. I always wrap it up.” 

Fiona smiles with relief, “I thought so but I had to make sure. You and Mickey, it’s been that long huh. Good for you.” Ian smiles and runs up to his room. 

Ian’s lying in bed but can’t sleep. He can still smell the faint scent of Mickey on his pillow. Ian reaches up to close the window when he sees Lip walking through the back yard. Where was he going at this time? Ian sat up in bed and pulled out a magazine and flashlight. He stood up for a while but fell asleep reading. Ian’s eyes opened quickly when he heard the bathroom door. He figured it was probably Lip trying to sneak in and got up to investigate.

“Hey, where’d you just come from?” Lip turns when he hears Ian’s voice. 

“The bathroom obviously.” Ian smirked at Lip’s sarcasm. 

“No jackass, before that. I saw you leave earlier and now it’s like 3am. Didn’t you tell your girlfriend you had work to do?”

Lip rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about what I tell my girlfriend. Just worry about your own relationship.”

Ian wasn’t surprised Lip would say that but his shirt was buttoned wrong and his hair was messy. Something just didn’t seem right here. 

“So you were pissed at me for not telling you what was going on in my life but when I ask you I should just mind my own business.” 

“I’m the older brother so I should know what you’re up to. You little brother, don’t need to worry about me. I know what I’m doing.” Lip turned his back to Ian and walked into his bedroom. 

Ian stood in the hall wondering why his brother was being so shifty. He probably didn’t want to tell him just to get even for Ian’s previous secrecy. Whatever, lip would just have to get over it. Ian went back to bed falling asleep wrapped in his blankets thinking about how tomorrow he’d be walking into school as Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich’s boyfriend.


	7. And It All Goes To Hell

The next month passed by like a blur. Ian and Mickey’s relationship was embraced by the students and teachers in a way they didn’t expect. They had both expected people to be curious and to gossip but the reaction was overwhelming. 

They had pretty much become the new It couple. Kids who knew them wanted to hear how they’d gotten together and kids who didn’t wanted to know more about them. 

Mickey actually got to know a few of the other Omega’s at school. There were 3 girls and 2 boy Omega’s besides him. Mickey became friends with Charlie Porter and Matthew Hannis. Charlie was in Mickey’s grade. They’d never really spoken before until Charlie came up to Mickey at lunch and started talking to him. He was kind of quiet but turned out to be a pretty funny guy. Matthew was in Ian’s grade and made it a point to become friendlier with both Ian and Mickey. Mickey had always seen them as weak but realized he’d never tried to really get to know either of them. He hated the way his father and brother Jaime treated him like he was weaker than them and that’s kind of how Mickey had looked at Charlie and Matthew until now. He felt slightly ashamed of it and promised himself he would be less judgmental.

Jaime and Colin were having friends over Friday night for a card game. Terry had noticed some of his son’s friends paying more attention to Mickey than he liked and told Mickey and Mandy to make sure they were out of the house that night. They were planning on going to the movies on a double date but when Friday came Lip bailed. He said he’d gotten an invite to see a robotics lab at a nearby college. Mandy offered to go with him but he’d told her to go see the movie. She’d only get bored if she came and he wouldn’t be able to give her much attention.

Mickey and Mandy walked to the Gallagher house to pick up Ian. After they had gotten a few blocks away Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand. 

“If you guys want to be alone I can find something to do until after the movie. I don’t want to be the third wheel.” Mandy had been quiet most of the way to the theater.

“Fuck you mean. You’re not the third wheel, you’re my bodyguard. It’s your job to protect my body remember.”

Mandy and Ian look at each other and laugh. “Well she’s doing a shitty job cause I violated that body last night.”

Mickey rolls his eyes and Mandy scowls, “Eww, Ian! I know you two are in love but I don’t need to know about any violations going on.” They head into the theater and buy tickets to a comedy. 

Mandy is trying to watch the movie but she can’t seem to stop her mind from drifting. Things just seemed to be off between her and Lip. She couldn’t really put her finger on how though. They still hung out but he’s been a lot busier lately. Was she just being selfish or not understanding? He’s a senior with lots going on but so is Mickey and he doesn’t disappear with barely an excuse. 

They still have sex whenever they are alone but it hasn’t been feeling the same. Sometimes he just seemed distant but maybe his mind was on other things. He is under pressure trying to get into college and get enough scholarship money so he can actually afford to go. There’s something that keeps bothering Mandy she just can’t figure out. Maybe she’s just being needy? Her ex-boyfriend before Lip told her she was when they broke up. Then again he was a giant douche.

Mandy looked over at her best friend and brother next to her. They were watching the movie but would stop to glance at each other here and there. They were sharing popcorn and holding hands. They looked so happy together. She’d never seen Mickey this happy before and he deserved it. And it was obvious when she saw that look in Ian’s eyes when he looked at her brother that his feelings were strong, real. Her chest aches and she feels water well up in her eyes. That was it. That look, that’s what was missing. That was how Lip would look at her and it made her feel so good inside. When was the last time he’d looked at her that way? She couldn’t remember. 

After the movie they decided to head back to Ian’s house to hang out. “I got a text from Kelly. I’m heading over to her house for a while. I’ll call you before I pick you up.” 

Mandy walked away, heading in the opposite direction. Mickey stared at her back as she walked away, “She’s upset. I think over your brother.”

“Yeah, that’s probably why she doesn’t want to come to my house right now. She’ll be alright.” 

Mandy hangs with Kelly but is just not in a good mood. She decides to head to the Gallagher’s earlier than planned. She pulls out her phone to text Mickey that she’s on the way when she sees a car pull over. An older man gets out and then her boyfriend. Mandy stops walking and stands behind a tree. She sees Lip lean down to help someone out of the car and then she sees Karen Jackson. 

Mandy turns her head and notices they are in front of Karen Jackson’s house. “I hope you were impressed by what you saw tonight. Our robotics and engineering programs are the best.”

“I am. You have an amazing facility. It was better than I’d even imagined.” Lip stands with his hand resting on Karen’s waist. Mandy can’t take her eyes off his hand.

“I was definitely impressed Mr. Pratt.” Karen gave her all-American girl smile. Mandy cringed at the sight of Karen. She lived in a nicer house than Mandy did. Her mother was a total weirdo but she looked like Betty Croker. Karen looked like a wholesome Barbie doll with her blonde hair and lace dress. 

“Philip, I’ve already told you how impressed I am with you. If you are really interested in attending our school you’d have my support. I spoke to a friend of mine who told me she’d be emailing me information on a scholarship she’s involved in. I’ll call you tomorrow when I get it and we can talk further.”

“You’re a lucky young man. You are extremely intelligent and you have good taste as well. Karen, you’re a lovely young lady.” 

“I am sir. I’ll be waiting for your call.” They shake hands and Mr. Pratt drives off.

Lip turns to Karen and they give each other a huge hug. “Thanks for coming with me. I think you were my good luck charm tonight.”

“I’m so happy for you. You deserve it.” Karen drops her hand from Lip’s shoulder and turns towards her house. Lip pulls her back to him, “Happy for us. I’ve been waiting for you. You know that. If you want to be with me again tell me.”

“What about Mandy? You’re still with her.” Lip puts his hand on Karen’s face and kisses her softly.

“Like I said I’ve been waiting for you but you know I hate being alone.” Karen laughed and leaned in to kiss Lip back. “Okay, but you have to tell her.”

They kissed again and then Karen started walking to her door. “I’ll tell her tonight. Tomorrow you’re my girl.”

Lip watched Karen go into the house and walked away. Mandy stood behind the tree frozen. How could she be so blind? He didn’t want her, he wanted Karen. She felt numb, this didn’t seem real. How could he do this to her? He was waiting, waiting for her! So what she looked like some innocent little virgin. That girl cheated on Lip and has slept with half of the school. When they’d first gotten together Lip had told Mandy that Karen had no respect for herself or anyone else. Fucking Liar! 

Mandy started to shake with anger. He’d played her. Mandy had hung on his arm and warmed his bed thinking he wanted to be with her, only her. But Mandy saw it. She saw the way he looked at Karen when they’d kissed. That used to be her look.

********

Terry looked around his bedroom for a clean shirt but Mickey and Mandy hadn’t done laundry yet. He’d spilled sauce all over the one he’d been wearing. He was looking to go to the bar and bring someone home tonight. Mickey had lifted some nice plaid shirts from the mall recently so Terry walked in his room to rummage for one. Terry spotted a black and white plaid shirt that looked large enough to fit him sitting on Mickey’s bed. He went to pick it up and he noticed the sleeve wedged between the mattress and box spring. When he yanked it harshly a few things fell from between the mattress. Terry laughed when he saw a $20 bill sitting on the ground and snatched it up. Then he noticed a small white compact sitting on the ground. He picked it up and opened it to find a circular row of tiny pills. It was birth control.

“That little bastard!” Terry saw that half of the pills were missing. His son was on birth control pills. He wouldn’t need to be on the pill unless he was having sex. Here he was trying to find a suitable mate for his boy and Mickey was just giving it away for free. Terry was furious. Mickey had kept another secret from him. 

Terry yanked the mattress off the frame tossing it to the side looking under the bed as well. He turned to the dresser and started pulling out the drawers tossing the contents to the floor. He ran to the closet moving things around looking for any clues of who Mickey could be having sex with. He found nothing. 

He stomped out of Mickey’s bedroom into the living room where his son’s and several of their friends were playing cards and drinking beers. It was noisy so no one noticed him at first but when Terry walked up to the table everyone stopped talking. 

“What do you know about Mickey? Is he screwing around with someone?” Colin sat back and slunk down into his chair. He could see the vicious look in his father’s eyes. All their friends sat back quietly.

Jaime was the one to answer, “I don’t know pops. I haven’t heard nothing. What happened?” 

Terry pulled out the birth control pills from his pocket and waved them in the air. “This happened. He’s screwing someone. Any of you seen my boy with someone?” They all shook their heads. 

“Mickey’s secretive. He could be messing with anybody. Iggy’s at the Alibi. He might know and I bet Mandy knows.”

Terry patted his son on the shoulder and put the pills back in his pocket. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the house purposefully.

Jaime and the guys all looked at each other and started laughing. Colin threw some coins from the table at his brother. “Why did you tell him to go to Iggy and Mandy? He’s gonna give them shit now because of you.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Iggy and Mandy have been babying Mickey since we found out he’s an Omega. They probably do know who he’s fucking. If they want to be Team Mickey then let them deal with pop.”

“So would you be pissed if he boned one of your friends?” Jeffrey was one of Jaime’s closer friends and a notorious dog. Jaime looked up from his cards and saw his friends waiting for an answer. He wasn’t stupid. He was used to his friends checking out Mandy but lately he noticed his friends checking out Mickey too.

“I don’t give a shit who he bangs even if it’s you. Just stay away from my girl.” They all started laughing and some high fives were exchanged. 

Colin sighed and chugged his beer, “Mickey’s in deep shit.”

********

Terry walks into the Alibi, sees Iggy playing pool and approaches him. “Iggy, you know where Mickey is now?”

Iggy shoots and hits a striped ball in the corner pocket. “He went to the movies with Mandy. Mandy said they might go hang out at her boyfriend’s house afterwards.”

“You know if your brother’s been screwing around with somebody?”

“Uh I don’t think so.” Terry stared at Iggy gaging if he was being lied to when he heard a snort and short laugh. He turned to see Frank smirking into his mug filled with cheap beer.

“What the fuck you laughing at Gallagher!”

Frank drank his beer. His eyes were glazed and he was leaning on the bar for support.

“I know all about your boy. My son Ian’s an Alpha stud. I went into the Kash and Grab when they were closed and saw him giving it to your little Omega good. Your boy was hot for it, wanting it harder and asking for more. I’ve never been prouder of my little bastard.”

Terry feels his insides flame up. He rushes forward and grabs Frank by the collar and punches him in the face. Iggy runs over to stop his dad. Frank squeals not expecting to be hit. Frank always talks out of his ass and no one takes it seriously. 

Iggy grabs his father’s shoulder but Terry pushes him off hitting Frank again. Frank throws his arms up to cover his face.

Terry gets pulled back again and angrily yells “What the fuck!” He turns around and it’s Officer Burges in his street clothes grabbing his shoulder. “Calm down Milkovich. Come with me.” 

He starts leading Terry towards the door. Frank’s sitting at the bar bleeding from his nose and mouth. Seeing Terry being led out of the Alibi by a cop gives Frank liquid courage. “I’m just telling you what I saw. It’s not my fault your kids can’t stay away from mine. Your daughter follows Lip around like a lovesick puppy.”

Terry tries to run back to Frank but Officer Burges pushes him out the door. Iggy pulls out his cell phone and tries to call Mandy but she doesn’t pick up. He goes back to his pool game not wanting to get involved in whatever is going on outside with his father.

Kev shakes his head and gives Frank an old rag filled with ice. “You’re a piece of work Frank.”

“Someone has to stand up to bullies like him.” Frank raises his head proudly.

“Yeah, good luck with that. He’s probably gonna kick your ass the next time he sees you for talking about his daughter.”

Frank drinks his pint and drops his head down on the bar in defeat. “Shit, I’ve never been very good at thinking ahead.”

Officer Burges pushes Terry against the wall outside the Alibi. 

“You can’t go around punching people when you’re on parole even if they are drunk asses. I heard what he said Terry and I’ve got to say I warned you. I’ve seen this happen with young Omegas like Mickey. They don’t always have control. Someone comes along and takes advantage of them telling them all kinds of sweet things in their ear. He’s still got that Alpha mentality but he’s got an Omega’s will. If you don’t put your foot down people are going to talk. I told you I would help you, if you let me. You need to go home and straighten him out.”

********

Mickey gets a text from Mandy that she’s on the way but as soon as he sees her he knows something is wrong. She looks even more upset now than before.

Ian steps forward, “Are you ok?” Mandy opens her mouth to answer when Lip walks down the stairs. 

“Hey, can we talk before you go in private?” Lip holds his hand out for her. She doesn’t take it.

“You want to talk in private? Is it about how you’ve been cheating on me with Karen Fucking Jackson!”

Lip looks away not meeting her eyes. Mickey glares at Lip and takes a step but Ian holds him with a firm grip. Mandy holds her hand up to Mickey. “Don’t, I got this.”

“You think she’s better than me. You’re a fool. She played you before and she’s gonna play you again. You don’t have to worry about me though. You don’t have to let me down easy because I’m done with you. I don’t deserve this.” 

Mandy stands in front of Lip waiting to see what he has to say but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t tell her he’s sorry. He doesn’t tell her he’s made a mistake. He doesn’t tell her he still wants her.

Mandy steps forward so Lip can look her in the eyes but he keeps staring at the floor, “Say something!”

“I don’t know what to say.” Mandy pushes Lip in the chest hard and rushes out of the house. Mickey turns to Ian, “I’ll call you later” and goes after her.

When Lip looks up he sees most of his family standing by the kitchen in silence. Fiona is holding Liam in her arms with Debbie standing beside her red-faced. Carl walks past and sits on the couch turning on the TV like nothing happened. Lip didn’t think it would come out like this. 

Ian stared at him with a mixture of disappointment and anger. “You’re such an arrogant dick.” He walks past Lip upstairs.

********

Mickey catches up to Mandy. When she confronted Lip she looked so angry that Mickey thought he’d end up having to pull her off of him. But now she just looked hurt. 

Mickey wasn’t always the best at giving comfort when someone was upset. Not because he wasn’t compassionate or didn’t care but because he felt uncomfortable and awkward like he’d say the wrong thing and make it worse. He walked beside her silently while she cried. Her face looked blank, expressionless but quiet tears kept streaming from her eyes. Her lips were wet with them. 

Before they got to the house Mickey stopped her on the sidewalk. She swallowed a gulp and the dejected look in her eyes made Mickey want to beat the shit out of Lip for making his sister feel this low.

Mandy cleared her throat and the dejected expression was wiped clear and replaced with a look of disappointment. Whether it was because Lip treated her like a tool or at herself for letting him do it Mickey didn’t know.

She dug in her purse and grabbed her compact. “Uh, I look like shit.” She pulled out a small pack of wipes from her bag and cleaned the make-up off her face.

“You look better, less walking dead.” 

Mandy stepped forward and punched Mickey in the arm. 

“That was fucked up. What do you want to do?”

Mandy shook her head, “Nothing. Let it be. I won’t let my drama with Lip mess up things between you and Ian besides Karma’s a bitch and so is Karen. She’s going to end up burning him and I’m going to be there to watch and step over the ashes.”

Mickey laughed and they walked to the front door, “Glad I’m not Lip.” 

********

Mickey and Mandy walk into the house. Jaime is sitting on the couch nursing a beer and Colin is standing by the kitchen entrance. Jaime yells out, “They’re home.”

Terry tares out of his room and goes straight to Mickey. Mickey doesn’t have any time to think before Terry grabs his jacket with both fists pushing him against the wall.

“What did I tell you? I told you no more secrets! Didn’t I?” Terry shook Mickey while Mickey wrapped his hands around Terry’s wrists so he wouldn’t fall down. 

Mandy stood against the door. Colin went to Mandy and pulled her away from the entrance towards the living room. 

“Dad, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t….” Terry let go of Mickey and pulled the birth control pills out of his pocket. 

“You didn’t what? You didn’t think I’d find these. You’re just like your mother. She acted like she was a good little wife but she was a horny slut like you. You think she was some saint. I found your mother in our bedroom with one of my people. I should beat you the way I beat her. She listened after that.”

Mickey started to shake. He hated when his father spoke about his mother this way. Mickey loved her fiercely and no matter what Terry said about her that would never change.

“I know you’ve been screwing that Gallagher kid. I had to hear it from that piece of shit Frank. I had to listen to him brag about his Alpha sticking it to my son.”

“It’s not like that. He’s not like Frank. Ian cares about me. He’s good to me… he’s my boyfriend."

Jaime snorts his beer. “You sound like a sappy fuck. You really are an Omega.”

“Fuck you Jaime!” Terry slaps Mickey across the face. 

“You show some respect. He is your older brother and he is an Alpha. You think you don’t have to listen to me, respect my rules! You will respect me and you will respect your brother. Give me your phone!”

Mickey slid his hand from his cheek down to his jacket and gives his phone to his father. 

“You and Gallagher are done!” Mickey looks down at his feet and Terry grabs his chin so they are looking eye to eye.

“You are going to do what I say. I won’t be laughed at because of you.” Terry lets go of Mickey’s chin and steps back. He turns around to his other children.

“Mandy, you are not going to see that boy Lip anymore.”

“Dad, I’m completely done with him.”

“Good and you boys are going to need to take Mickey to school in the morning and pick him up after. Your brother can’t be trusted and Mandy can’t seem to keep her eye on him on her own.”

Terry gives her a glare. She looks away quickly knowing he’s figured out she’s been covering for Mickey. 

“You two bed, now!” 

Mickey moves away from the wall and goes to his room. He hears Mandy’s bedroom door shut soon after. He looks around and his room is a mess. He puts his mattress back in its place and lies down. 

He couldn’t believe his father had found his birth control and now he knew about Ian. Mickey had thought he could gradually talk Ian up to his dad and maybe then tell him about Ian. He never thought he’d find out like this. 

His father made their relationship sound so dirty and depraved. His relationship with Ian was nothing like that. What they have is real. He wasn’t just his boyfriend he was his best friend. There’s no way in hell he’s letting his father ruin this for him. Mickey felt exhausted and his cheek still stung from the slap. He buried his face in his pillow squeezing it with his fist trying to fight off angry tears. He wasn’t going to let them hear him cry. 

********

Fiona was in the kitchen grabbing a cup of orange juice when she heard the knock. “Hey Kev, what’s up? You looking for Lip?”

“No, I need to talk to Ian. You should hear this too.” Kev pulled his hat off and sat down. Fiona headed upstairs and told Ian to come down.

Ian came down the stairs in his T-shirt and boxers. “You want to talk to me?” 

“Frank and Terry Milkovich had a run in at the Alibi tonight. Frank said he saw you and Mickey Milkovich together at the Kash and Grab.”

Ian scratched his hair, “So”. 

“He saw you together alone doing things you do when your alone!” Kev wasn’t sure if Fiona knew about Ian and Mickey and he didn’t really want to embarrass either of them.

Fiona and Ian looked at each other, “Oh shit.”

“Yeah. Terry punched Frank in the face, twice. Terry got pulled out the bar by this cop and he looked pissed. I got to head home but I wanted to give you a head’s up.” Fiona thanked Kev and he left. 

Ian ran upstairs to call Mickey. He just hoped Terry didn’t take out his anger on Mickey. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. “Mickey, are you okay? I heard what happened with your father. Mickey….”

“No, it’s not Mickey. What you got going on with him is over. You won’t be using my boy up. You’ve got nothing to offer him. He can do better than the likes of you.”

Click….


	8. For A Price Anything's Possible

Life had become a lot more complicated. Word travels fast and people were talking about Lip and Mandy’s break up. Lip showed up at school that Monday holding Karen’s hand, throwing his arm around her at lunch and even making out with her against the lockers. Mandy tried to avoid bumping into them when she could but the school was only so big. Mickey and Ian stuck close to her between classes but it was hard to ignore the sympathetic looks from some and the snarky comments from others.

School had recently become the place Ian and Mickey got to see each other the most. One of Mickey’s brothers would bring him and Mandy to school in the morning and pick them up in the afternoon. Iggy and Colin didn’t seem to mind but Jaime made sure Mickey knew he was angry about it and had better things to do than babysit him.

Some students had even heard about what happened at the Alibi between Terry and Frank. Most kids were rooting for them as a couple. Mickey wasn’t too worried about anything from school getting back to his father. Ian had pretty much put the word out the first day if Mickey’s dad came down on them and someone in school was responsible they were going to pay for it. Ian was a nice guy but still a strong Alpha and although Mickey was an Omega his reputation was still intact. Who’d want that beat down?

There were places around the school you could go for privacy. Ian and Mickey took any chance they could to sneak off and be alone. Study hall or free period was great for going off under the bleachers together or hanging out in the staircase leading to the basement. Sometimes the trio would go eat lunch on the back lawn of the school, Mickey lying against Ian with Ian’s arm around him for support.

But the days of dinners at the Gallagher’s was over. Lip and Mandy were not on speaking terms anymore. Her and Karen would glare at each other from across the hall, Karen’s smug smile never leaving her face. Mandy could hear, “I won, he’s mine” whenever she’d look in her direction.

Ian rolled his eyes “Ignore her. She’s just being herself, a bitch.”

Mandy gave her the finger and turned towards Ian. “Whatever. I’m over it. I wanted to ask you about Tommy from the baseball team. What do you think of him?”

Ian smiled, “He’s a good guy and he’s cute. Why are you asking?” Ian nudges Mandy with his elbow.

“We were talking in second period. He was flirting with me and he asked me if I was seeing anyone. I want to move on from your brother but not with another jackass. So he’s a good guy then.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. You should go for it.” Lip comes out of math class and straight to Karen who is waiting for him. She leans against him and kisses him. Lip grabs her waist pulling her closer. Mandy watches and turns away, looking down the opposite hall.

“My brother is an idiot even if he is kind of a genius. He’s making a huge mistake with her. I wish I’d known he was cheating on you. I would have done something.”

“Don’t worry about it. There were signs Ian, I just ignored them. It’s okay for you to stop being mad at him. He’s your brother.”

Mickey comes out of class and walks by Lip and Karen making out pretending they are invisible. As he walks towards Ian he passes by Craig and of his buddies. Craig inhales loudly, “You smell great today, Mickey.”

“Fuck off”, Mickey passes them by and reaches Ian waiting at his locker. Ian leans down and kisses Mickey’s forehead placing his hand on the back of Mickey’s neck.

“Relax, that was meant as a compliment.” Craig and his friends grab their bags and start to head down the hall.

“Gallagher, keep your bitch in line.” Ian rubs his hand down Mickey’s neck to his back and pulls him close.

“I have practice with him. I’ll straighten him out alright.”

“I can handle him you know.” Mickey looks up at Ian. He lays his hands against Ian’s chest.

“I know you can but let me be the Alpha okay.” Ian doesn’t really care about appearances but Mickey knows that he can’t come across as a weak Alpha either.

“Sure…but really I’m your bitch now!”

Ian laughs, “I wouldn’t call you my bitch although you are bitchy.” Mickey pushes his hands into Ian’s chest making him fall a step back laughing. Mandy plasters herself against Mickey from behind, “yeah, you’re his bitch.”

The final bell rings so Mickey and Mandy head out to meet their brother outside. Ian runs down the hall towards the locker rooms where he can deal with practice and Craig.

Ian and the team exercised and practiced on the field. After practice the couch complimented Ian on his focus and perseverance. Ian was trying to burn off the aggressive energy he’d built up earlier. He had been calm in front of Mickey and Mandy but he’d felt Craig had disrespected him. Of course Mickey could handle himself. That was part of what Ian admired and loved about him but Mickey was his boyfriend, his Omega.

They had made it known that they were together, a couple. He wasn’t going to let some weaker punk ass Alpha talk to Mickey that way. Ian was no fool though. He wasn’t going to get kicked off the team or suspended so he waited until after practice.

Ian catches up with Craig in the parking lot. “Craig, I want to talk to you?”

Craig looks around and doesn’t see any friends around. It’s only him and Ian in the parking lot. Ian approaches him. “Um, you don’t have a car back here. Do you Gallagher?”

Craig didn’t look as cocky now as he did when his friends were around. Ian was friendly and never felt the need to really assert his dominance unless he was forced to. It may sound arrogant but he knew he was a strong Alpha even stronger than Lip who was older than him. Ian could smell the nervousness and insecurity wafting off of Craig.

“No, I don’t have a car here. I came here for you. I just wanted you to know that I don’t need to keep Mickey in line. He’s not interested in you. You’re not man enough of an Alpha so let it go or get fucked up.”

Ian took a step forward. Craig let out a nervous laugh, “Are you serious?” Ian could see Craig wanted to save a little face but they both knew he was all talk.

“I’m being nice and giving you a choice because we’re teammates but I won’t be so nice next time.” Craig stood quiet until Ian turned and walked a few feet away.

“Uh, I don’t want him anyway. He’s way too much trouble.” Ian stopped walking and turned his head. Craig’s smart ass smirk dropped thinking Ian was going to come back.

Ian laughed, “Good, but if you ever call him a bitch again I’ll kick the shit out of you, in front of the school, in front of all your friends. I promise.”

********

“Drop your shit in your room and come with me.” Terry yells out to Mickey as soon as he gets home.

“Okay pop.” Mickey goes to his room. When he comes out his father is waiting for him ready to go. Mickey figured they were going to hook up with someone to discuss some scheme or job. Terry took Mickey to all his meetings now.

To Mickey’s surprise his father seemed proud when he introduced Mickey to his friends and associates. He thought his father was ashamed at first but then he noticed how his father was flaunting him to people like he was something special he had that they couldn’t. Mickey felt embarrassed that deep down his father’s approval of him meant something to him.

Sometimes people would size him up while talking directly to Terry, not Mickey. It pissed him off because it was like he was his dad’s pet. Others couldn’t keep their eyes off of him and would focus on him almost forgetting what they had come for.

It was so weird getting used to the different reactions that his scent caused. When he was on suppressants he didn’t really have to worry about that. One time Terry told Mickey to wait for him with some guys he didn’t know. Two of them kept standing very close to him until one of them leaned down, sniffed him and licked his neck. Mickey had pushed him off and the other guys were laughing. Terry came barreling towards the guy threatening him and pushing Mickey into the car. He didn’t let him out of his sight after that.

The guy his dad met with was big and scary looking. He had a boxer’s physique and a large scar above his eyebrow reaching up his forehead. He had intense eyes and kept glancing at Mickey who stood next to Terry the whole time they spoke. Mickey kept his eyes cast down. He could feel this guy’s eyes on him and he was scary as shit. Mickey probably looked like the cliché Omega at that moment which was the farthest thing from the truth.

Mickey’s father told him to get in the car when the guy leaned forward near Terry and whispered to him. Terry laughed, “Next time he’s in heat you might be lucky enough for me to consider you. For a price anything’s possible.” The guy smiles at Terry and pats his shoulder giving Mickey a last look.

Mickey stared down at his hands. He felt sick. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He probably wouldn’t have believed it had he not heard it himself. He knew his father had a short minded, outdated way of looking at the world but he was his son. He had just talked about him like he was a piece of property. Mickey could feel anger starting to burn in his chest.

“Why did you say you’d consider that guy next time I’m in heat? I’m not letting that dude touch me, whatever the price.” Mickey looked over at his father driving.

“I was just giving him something to think about so he’d offer us more money for our services. It’s all part of negotiating.”

“Really, sounds like you offered him a piece of me and I’m not seeing any of the money that’s coming in since you’ve been keeping my cut. There’s no point me coming along anymore.”

“I’m keeping your cut for you, dumbass. You tell me what you need it for and you’ll get it.”

“Why? You don’t ask Jaime, Colin, Iggy or even Mandy what they do with their money. I’m better with money than all of them. So why me?” Mickey had enough and knew he had to stand up for himself.

“You’re smart and good with money but your brothers are Alphas. When they go in a room they get respect, your sisters a beta and they got level heads but you’re an Omega. You’re smart until some Alpha comes along and makes you weak. You’ll get a whiff of that scent and drop to your knees. You think I can just give you all your money at once so that Gallagher kid can take it from you.”

“Ian’s never taken money from me, ever. Just cause I’m an Omega does not make me weak. Everybody thought I was an Alpha, even you.”

Terry turned the wheel approaching the house. Mickey could see he was getting his dad pissed but right now he didn’t care. He was tired of dealing with his father’s bullshit. He only had a few months left until he graduated anyway.

“That Gallagher kid has nothing to offer you. They’re all a bunch of bottom feeders. You’re gonna end up getting knocked up and he won’t even be able to take care of you. You need somebody with a future, somebody with some ambition. We’re a family, there’s nothing wrong if it benefits all of us.”

Terry parked and they got out. Mickey came around following his father into the house. “Wait!” Terry stopped near the steps and his brothers who were all sitting around the living room looked up curiously.

“First I don’t have to get knocked up. I can go to college or I can get a job and take care of myself. Second it’s my choice who I end up with. You don’t get to pick someone for me just because you’re getting something out of it. I’m not letting that psychopath near me when I’m in heat and I’m going to be with Ian because I want to.”

Terry stepped towards Mickey. It took everything in him not to step back because no one was going to step up for him. Mickey had to do this himself so he didn’t move. He could smell his father’s Alpha scent and it made his feel queasy. It was a scent he’d always found musky and thick, suffocating.

“You listen to me! You think you’re little Alpha is tough well if I see him or your brothers see him he’s getting his ass kicked. That is the price of being with you so we’ll see if Gallagher thinks you’re worth it. We’ll see if he really loves you like you think or you’re just his hot piece of ass. That is how everyone sees you since they found out what you are. If I want you to get to know Officer Burges, Montgomery or anybody else you will. That kid’s already got you whipped and when your heat come’s you won’t be going to him.”

Terry starts going up the steps to his bedroom. Mickey was shaking at this point but he was not backing down. “You can’t tell me what to do. You don’t own me.”

Mickey could hear Mandy suck in her breath from the kitchen and Jaime huffed under his breath shaking his head. Terry stopped and turned back.

“Possession is nine tenths of the law. I feed you, cloth you, I raised you. You mother couldn’t even do that. As long as you are under 18 and live under my roof I do own you!”

Mickey watched his father go into his bedroom slamming the door. Mickey felt his body relax. He hadn’t even known how tight his muscles were, holding him like a statue the entire time.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you said that shit to the old man.” Iggy let out a laugh.

Colin lit a cigarette and moved over for Mickey to sit down. He took a drag and passed it to Mickey. “Here man, you need this. I can’t believe he didn’t wail on you. He must not want to mess up that pretty face of yours. Don’t worry about Gallagher, none of us are gonna touch him.”

Jaime smirked at them, “If I see him I will.”

Mandy stomped out of the kitchen, “No, you won’t! If you even look at Ian wrong you better forget about cooked food, clean clothes or anything from me.”

“Forget all of you! I’m not wasting my time with your shit anymore. I got my own life to live and my own Omega to deal with. Let Big Red get you barefoot and pregnant. You can go live with the Gallagher’s. At least you’ll be out of my face!” Jaime jumped up and walked out of the house.

Mickey borrowed Mandy’s laptop and went to his room. He booted up, went to the search engine and typed in **POSSESSION**.

 **Possession** n. 1) the act of owning, holding or having under control an article, object, asset or property. The saying "possession is nine-tenths of the law" is a rule of force, not of law.

Mickey read this over a few times and it hit him, “I’m not his possession by law or otherwise, he’s ruling me by force. I have the right to leave if I want to. I have to make my own choices and soon.”

********

Mandy calls Ian on the phone and tells him what happened. Ian is quiet most of the phone call until…

“My dad said that Mickey would have to spend time with whatever guys he wanted him to and the next time he’s in heat he wouldn’t be with you. He says you’re using him.”

“Ian, I heard my brothers talking. I think my dad’s been making promises to people, making them think they have a chance to be with Mickey. Did Mickey tell you anything? I’m pretty sure that’s what he’s been doing when he takes Mickey with him.”

Ian is fuming on the other side of the phone. Mickey hasn’t mentioned any of this to him. There is no way Terry was doing this without Mickey knowing. Why wouldn’t he tell him? Ian didn’t need protecting from Terry. Did Mickey think Ian was too weak to stand up for him? They were partners; they shouldn’t be keeping secrets like this from each other. His anger had shifted from Terry to Mickey. He loved Mickey but the Alpha in him felt insulted like his own Omega didn’t have faith in him. That was just not acceptable at all.

“Mandy, I’m coming over. Look out for me and get Mickey outside, backyard.” Ian hung up the phone.

Mandy had heard the furious tone in his voice and shuttered. Ian was one of the most easy going Alpha’s she’d ever met but he was still an Alpha. Mandy had seen Ian get angry a few times and it was like watching a volcano erupt. She’d witnessed an argument between Ian and Lip that ended up becoming a fist fight. Lip may be an Alpha but Ian’s Alpha was vicious when provoked. If someone could take her dad down a notch she’d put her money on Ian.

Mandy looked out her bedroom window until she saw Ian’s red hair pop up. He pointed his head towards the back of the house and ran off. Mandy went to Mickey’s room. He came out of the bathroom wearing a wife beater and grey jogging pants. “I didn’t hear you fucking knock.”

“Calm down Sally. Your man’s outside and wants to talk to you. He’s in the backyard.”

“What is he doing here? Did you call him?”

“I did and he sounded kinda pissed.” Mickey gave her an incredulous look pissed she’d stirred the pot.

“Well someone has to tell him what’s going on. Obviously you haven’t so go and talk to him.”

Mickey grabbed his sweatshirt and zipped it up. He passed by Mandy rolling his eyes, muttering “nosey shit-starter” under his breath as he went outside.

Mickey could see Ian standing under the moonlight, Ian’s back facing him. He could feel the anger coming off of Ian and it felt directed at him. Shit! Ian was mad at him. What the fuck did Mandy say to him on the phone? Whatever, he’d just deal with it.

Mickey stepped behind Ian slipping his arms around Ian’s stomach. “Ian, what are you doing here?”

Ian turned around to face Mickey. The look on Ian’s face made Mickey’s stomach twist into a tight knot. Ian stood stiffly in Mickey’s arms, his hug unreciprocated. Mickey dropped his arms down and took a step back pulling out a cigarette.

“Okay you’re pissed at me for something. What did I do?”

“Why didn’t you tell me your dad was trying to push other men on you? I know he hates my family. I don’t give a shit about that but how do you keep something like that from me? And don’t tell me it was just tonight because I won’t believe it.”

Ian’s pupils looked darker and wider than usual. Mickey didn’t think he’d ever seen Ian this mad before. He had to calm him down. Mickey took a nervous drag from his cigarette and offered it to Ian.

Ian was livid when he’d first got here but now that Mickey was in front of him giving him this regretful look he felt his heart rate slowing down. Ian took the cigarette from Mickey waiting for an explanation.

“Look, I’ve been trying to handle this whole situation the best I can. I still live in my father’s house right now but we are together. I’m with you, you know that. So far my dad has just been talking shit when he takes me with him. He only wants me around so the people he deals with get distracted by me, by my scent. I knew you would hate it and I didn’t want you to freak out. I was scared alright! I thought if I could just make it until graduation then it would be okay.”

Mickey bit his lip and when he blinked his eyes were wet. Fuck! Now Ian felt guilty for showing up the way he did. Mickey looked so stressed and had probably been keeping all this inside. He’d been showing up to school, smiling and joking probably for Ian’s sake. So he wouldn’t worry about him being under Terry’s thumb.

Ian grabs Mickey and pulls him into his arms. Mickey drops his head against Ian’s shoulder and hugs him tightly. Mickey looks up at Ian, “I’m sorry.”

Ian moved his hands up from Mickey’s back to the sides of his face. “I didn’t mean to come here and stress you out but if something is going on you have to tell me, good or bad. I thought you didn’t tell me because you think I’m scared of Terry. I just felt like you saw me as some weak Alpha.”

Mickey laughed, “What! Your ten times the Alpha my father is. You think I don’t respect you or something. You have to be a strong Alpha to handle my ass. I didn’t think it was gonna get this bad, Ian. We got to figure something out. I’m not gonna be with anyone but you.”

Ian leaned down giving Mickey a long, lingering kiss. They began to make out, their tongues twisting slowly against one another. Mickey felt something poking him and pulled back.

“Well someone has missed me!”

“It’s been a while since we’ve really been together.”

“I know but that’s over with. I’m not listening to my dad anymore. I’m lifting my curfew myself and when my brothers show up at school I won’t be waiting for them. I’m going to do what I want and if he can’t take it I’ll find somewhere else to stay.”

Mickey gave Ian another kiss and moved towards the house. “I got to go back in though.”

“Mickey, I love you. We’ll figure something out okay.”

Mickey heard a noise in the kitchen and whispered “love you too” before running inside.

********

Ian was home lying in bed thinking about what he’d just found out. It was no secret Ian thought Terry Milkovich was the worst parent ever, even worse than Frank. But to use your youngest son to make a profit was disgusting.

Ian thought about this article he’d read about an Omega congresswoman who was fighting to create stricter laws with harsher punishments to protect young Omega’s who’s families didn’t respect them as individuals. Yes, there were laws against arranged marriages pushed upon Omega’s but there were loop holes and wiggle room for criminals like Terry who knew how to manipulate the system. From what Mandy had said Terry might have plans to sell Mickey out for his own gain. The law wasn’t going to protect Mickey but Ian would.

There was no way in hell he was going to let the love of his life be taken away from him! Ian surprised himself with his thoughts…the love of his life…

Yes, he is. He couldn’t imagine being with someone else. He’s mine and I’m his, completely.

That’s when Ian realized that without a doubt in his mind and with a certainty he’d never felt before now that he was ready for the next step. He wanted to bond with Mickey.

 


	9. If Only I Could Possess You

Ian had a lot on his mind. He kept thinking about how Terry had been taking Mickey with him on business basically using him as a bargaining chip. Was Terry really serious about selling out his own kid? Who would do something like that to their own blood? Ian could answer that, that piece of shit Terry would.

"Ian, you alright?" Mickey looked up at Ian.

"What? I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Mandy gives Mickey a look and shoves him. "You're going to be late for class."

"Uh okay. See you later." Mickey gives Ian a small kiss and runs down the hall.

Mandy pulls Ian towards English class where a substitute is standing. She passes out booklets, opens a newspaper and tells everyone to break into groups for the rest of the period. Mandy and Ian sit in the back corner.

"Are you still mad at Mickey? He said you were fine when you left."

Ian shook his head, "I'm not mad at him. Shit, does he think I am?"

Mandy shrugged her shoulders, "You just seem off this morning. You were totally spacing in the hall. Did he tell you what's going on with my dad?"

"Yeah, he told me your dad's been using him like bait at his deals. I don't think he's telling me half of everything. I don't want to think too hard about it cause it just pisses me off."

Mandy sighs, "I just want to say that I think you and Mickey are perfect for each other. I know that he has all this baggage and it isn't easy but he's worth it. Just promise me you won't give up on him because of my dad."

Ian's mouth fell open in surprise, "Mandy, what the fuck are you talking about? Do you really think I'm letting your father chase me off? I'm not going anywhere."

Ian leaned closer to Mandy, "I want to make a bigger commitment to him. I want to ask Mickey to bond with me."

Mandy fell on Ian's shoulder burying her face while squeezing her fist on the front of his shirt. Ian let out a small yelp and uncurled her hand from his chest. Mandy pulled off him after a few minutes. "Holy shit, you know what. I think you should and he's going to say yes."

"You really think so? I just can't imagine being with anyone else but what if he freaks out."

"No, he won't. You'll ask him and he'll say yes. You'll both be disgustingly happy, the end."

Ian laughed, "I hope your right."

********

Mickey was sitting in Science class when Pike came in and sat beside him. "Hey, we've got a lab today. Mind if I'm your partner? I need the help man."

Mickey smiled, "Sure, this experiment looks pretty easy." Mickey took out his notes and shoved his textbook between himself and Pike. Pike had a pen and some paper but no books.

"When did you become so prepared? I remember when you used to cut class with us. Was that when you started going out with Ian?" Pike dropped his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his hand staring at Mickey.

"Hmm, it was around then. I mean he did push me to come to class more but when Ms. Jeffries told me I might get left back I was done messin' around. You think I wanna graduate with my little sister?"

Pike laughs, "That makes sense. You're graduating though and Ian isn't. How is that going to work? He'll still be in school and you'll be working or in college."

Mickey shrugged his shoulders, "Lots of people do it."

They started working on their experiment and answering the questions. Pike was a good friend but Mickey could tell Pike had some kind of feelings towards him. It didn't matter to him if Pike was just curious about him, felt attracted to him or wanted to date him. Since he'd started up with Ian there hadn't been a moment where Mickey wanted another guy more than Ian.

After class Pike walked with Mickey. "Can I ask you something?" Mickey nodded and Pike moved towards the corner where less students stood.

"Are you totally sure about you and Ian? He's a good guy but there's guys out there interested in you. Don't you wonder if one of those guys is even better for you than him?"

"Are you just looking out for me as a friend or do you have anyone in mind?" Mickey crossed his arms amused.

"Okay, I like you. I've liked you for a while and I think you like me too. Not in that way yet but that's cause you haven't spent time alone with me. I'd like to take you out on a real date."

"Look, I'm not just seeing Ian. I'm with him all the way. Your cool but it's not gonna happen."

"We're still good right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm not gonna lie. I'm kinda disappointed." Pike smiled, started to walk away and stopped. "He better treat you right, with respect."

"Man, I wouldn't settle for anything less."

********

Mickey met up with Mandy and Ian after school. Colin sat on the hood of the car in front of the school. "Aye, you coming with me? We can go get some pizza before we head home. Gallagher, come with."

Colin lights a cigarette and hops in. Mickey grabs Ian's hand and pulls him into the car with him and Mandy. Colin looked in the mirror at his brother and his boyfriend in the back seat holding hands and whispering to each other. Mickey had always been faster to anger then him or Iggy. He was the closest to their mom and when she died he took it the hardest. Looking at Mickey now it was easy to see how much happier he was. The way he laughed and smiled with Ian made Colin remember when they were kids, how carefree Mickey could be. It made him wonder how his father could deny his youngest son such happiness.

They pulled over, "I'm gonna order an extra large. You should take a walk.

Mandy punched Mickey's arm, "Yeah, go talk."

Mandy winked at Ian. Ian looked at her confused until she rolled her eyes. Then it struck him this was his chance to talk to Mickey alone.

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled him towards the park across the street.

Mickey laughs as he's being dragged into the park to a nearby bench, "Where's the fire?"

They sit on the bench in front of a children's park. "It's just that we don't have much time and we really didn't get to talk much today."

Mickey runs his hand through his hair, "I know. I wanted to mention something to you but I don't want you to get mad. Pike kind of asked me out, I said no of course!"

"Everyone knows we're together so why would he ask?"

"He said he wasn't sure how serious we were but I straightened him out. It's cool and there were no hard feelings."

Ian enveloped Mickey's hands with his own covering them. "So you're in, cause I am. You know that right? I mean I see us together long term."

"Of course I'm in. I don't want to be with anyone else."

Ian let out a deep breath, "Mickey, you mean everything to me. I've never been as happy in my life then when I'm with you. I don't want to even imagine what life would be like without you."

Mickey squeezed Ian's hand, "You won't have to.."

"Wait, what I want to say is that I want forever with you, I want always. I want to be as close to you as possible. I want us to bond, I want to bond with you."

Mickey sat quietly taking in what Ian had just said.

Bonding was a serious step in a relationship. It was like having a spiritual marriage. The act of bonding connected you emotionally and in some ways telepathically. It was a union of two people starting with sexual consummation and ending with a bite on the back of the neck from your Alpha or Beta. Bonds could actually be broken but it was a process like getting a divorce.

There were physical and social effects to it too. Once you get the bond bite you carry a mark on the back of your neck. Anyone who looks at you knows that you have given yourself to someone and that someone has claimed you.

Was Ian asking Mickey to bond because he really wanted to make that commitment with all his heart or was this Ian's solution to the biggest problem in their lives, Terry! Mickey didn't want Ian to bond with him because he wanted to save Mickey from his dad or from the jealous notion that Mickey could be with someone else. He wanted Ian to want to bond with him because he felt he had to, felt he needed to. He wanted Ian to want to bond with him because Mickey was his everything and it was the most natural thing that should happen between them. When had he become so fucking sappy? God, he hoped that was why Ian was asking.

"Ian, do you really want to bond with me? You're not only asking me because you think if we're bonded my father will back off?"

Ian smiled pulling Mickey closer. He wrapped one arm around Mickey's back and kept the other still holding Mickey's hand.

"I do think this could make your father back off but that's not why I'm asking you. I've been thinking about this for months, before anyone knew you were an Omega. The other day it hit me that I didn't want to keep wondering if you were ready. I had to ask you because I know that bonding with you would be the best choice I could ever make. I hope you feel the same."

Mickey stared at Ian. He looked so earnest and what he said was just what Mickey was hoping to hear. How the hell did he always know what to say?

Mickey leaned into Ian and kissed his lips. "Okay".

"Uh Okay.....Okay." Ian sounded a bit confused, like he didn't quite understand Mickey's answer.

"Yeah, okay. I want to bond with you."

Ian barely waited a minute before he latched himself on to Mickey kissing his furiously. Mickey locked his hand on the back of Ian's head slipping his fingers through his hair. They continued to make out forgetting they were sitting on a bench in the park surrounded by cranky moms, nannies and loud kids.

Mickey felt a tap on his shoulder but it didn't register. He opened his eyes and pulled away from Ian when he felt his whole shoulder being shaken.

"Aye, we gotta go and you two need a room." Colin shook his head. Mandy laughed, "That lady over there is giving you the stink eye. Let's go."

Ian was catching his breath while Mickey looked over at the woman sitting a few benches away rolling her eyes at him. Mickey cut his eyes at her and gave her the finger. Colin and Mandy laughed at the woman who looked away quickly pretending nothing had happened.

"Babe, be nice."

"Ian, she's got like six kids and she's looking at me like I'm the devil. I'm pretty sure she's done more than make out on a park bench with her judgmental ass."

Ian laughed and pulled Mickey out of the park. They head to Colin's car and pull out some slices of pizza to eat before they head home. Colin drops off Ian first.

Ian had decided he was going to tell his family when he got home. Mickey was going into heat very soon. His scent had intensified as the day passed. It had been noticeable at school today and most students had tried not to stare when he passed through the halls. Ian appreciated how respectful his friends were of their relationship. He wondered how everyone would react after the bonding. People would truly understand how much they meant to each other.

********

Mickey, Mandy and Colin walk into the house. The first thing Mickey sees when he walks in makes his heart race and he feels like his throat has suddenly tightened.

Terry waves his hand for Mickey to come closer. Mandy slowly takes off her jacket and walks to the kitchen where Colin has gone. Both wanting to stick around and eavesdrop.

"Mickey, this is Eric Dupree." Eric raises his hand out for a handshake and grins. Mickey steps forward and takes his hand. The handshake is very firm and Eric's hands are huge compared to Mickey's. Eric moves Mickey's hand so his palm is facing upwards and rubs his thumb across his skin.

"Your hands are smaller than I thought they'd be." He releases Mickey's hand and looks at Terry.

"We got things to talk about. You kids out!" Colin grabbed another slice and a beer and headed to his room.

Mandy came out of the kitchen and pulled Mickey into her room slamming the door. "Who the fuck is that?"

"That's the scary boxer dude I told you about."

"Shit, he's huge. You didn't mention he was hot, scary but hot."

Mickey opens the door quietly so he can hear his dad's conversation. Mandy creeps up behind him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Terry, you and your boys have a strong reputation in Chicago. I've got business here and Florida. You've got good things going on here but I feel we could improve on them, together. Is that why you called me?"

Terry pours Eric a glass of whiskey and hands it to him.

"I called you because I respect you. I've got people asking me about my son but I don't think they are right for him. He needs someone who can handle him. He needs a strong Alpha. We're a tight family so I have to look out for my boy. He's going into his heat and this little shit in the neighborhood's been chasing after him. Are you still interested in Mickey?"

Eric knocks back the drink quickly before he speaks. "It sounds like Mickey is getting harder for you to control." Terry blanches wrenching his hands together nervously.

Eric pours himself another shot and downs it. "That doesn't bother me. I like a challenge and I like your boy. I think he needs someone like me. I can take care of him and I take care of family too. Who can you trust more than family right?"

"I've done my running around. I want something permanent and when I look at Mickey I can see that happening." Eric pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"His scent is one of the strongest I've ever smelled."

"Yeah, just like his mother."

Mickey closes the door and looks at Mandy. Mandy looks and shakes her head. "Uh, did Ian talk to you about anything important today?"

Mickey's mouth falls open, "Fuck, he told you!"

Mandy rolls her eyes, "Yes, he told me and I told Colin. That's why he left you guys alone dumbass! So....."

The annoyed look on Mickey's face left quickly and was replaced with a shy smile. "He asked me to bond with him and I said yes!"

"Well you better get on that fast before you end up on that dude's dick." Mickey made a grossed out face before hearing a rustling noise. He peeks out the door and hears the squeaking of the couch so he runs into his room.

Mickey kicks his boots off and jumps on his bed grabbing a magazine to flip open. Two minutes later he hears a knock on the door before it opens. Eric walks in and closes the door. He sits on the foot of the bed and Mickey sits up.

"Mickey, your father and I have been talking. We're going to be spending more time together. Me and you are too. I know your starting your heat, the smells pretty obvious. Your eyes, the color is sharper than before. Did you know that happens right before?"

Mickey shakes his head no but doesn't speak.

"You don't have to worry though. I've gotten your father's blessing. I'm coming here tomorrow. I'm going to take care of you and you don't need to be scared. I won't hurt you. I'm going to make it so good for you."

Eric scoots closer and runs his fingers over Mickey's hair sliding his hand down to his cheek. Mickey doesn't move or speak.

"It won't just be tomorrow. I have plans for you and me. I plan on being your Alpha and you'll learn to be a great Omega."

Eric moved his hand down to Mickey's chin so they'd have eye contact. His grip is tight, Mickey couldn't move if he wanted to. "You're fucking beautiful. I love your eyes and your skin. It's like porcelain." He let go of Mickey and stood up.

"Until tomorrow night. Get some rest." Eric smirks and walks out.

Mickey lets out a harsh breath he'd been holding in. He looks down and sees his hands are shaking slightly. He couldn't believe it. His father had actually sold him out. It wasn't going to happen though. Eric would have to find somewhere else to stick his dick!

Mickey could hear the front door close as his father opened his door. Mickey glared at his dad. Terry stood in the doorway, "What happened to Montgomery or that officer. I thought you were weighing our options."

"Montgomery is a pussy. He'll let you step all over him and Officer Burges is still a pig. I don't trust him. Besides he's a low level cop. How much power does he really have?"

"Eric Dupree is Southside born and raised. He knows how to make money and he sees the big picture. He's only going up and he's going to take us with him. He likes you, he wants you bad. I can tell. You'll be in full heat by tomorrow I'm guessing so he's going to come here and you will be ready for him. You'll do whatever he says and make him happy! Understand or do I need to make you understand?"

Mickey just stares but doesn't say a word. What would be the point?

Terry takes Mickey's silence as compliance, "See your learning." Terry turns the light off and closes Mickey's door.

Mickey pulls off his clothes and flops onto his stomach. He's exhausted and needs some rest. Mickey could feel the soft prickles of energy on his skin. He's grateful for the breeze coming through his window since he feels a slight warmth brimming through his body. He knows he'll be in heat by tomorrow but he doesn't plan on sharing that moment with Eric. He'll be bonding himself with Ian and that thought knocks him blissfully into sleep.

********

Meanwhile....

Ian had just finished his homework and was heading down to dinner. He was going to tell his family he was going to bond with Mickey and that he wanted to do it there tomorrow night. He didn't actually want to do it in his room but he had to move quickly and they needed privacy. Hopefully his family would be supportive and understanding. If not, fuck them. He was doing it anyway.

Everyone was sitting down for dinner. Ian and Lip had been talking again. Things between them were slowly getting back to normal. Everyone was talking over each other as usual when Ian said loudly, "Hey, Hey I have something to say to you guys."

Fiona stopped talking and started shushing everyone. Ian rarely announced anything during dinner. He has never needed the family spotlight like the rest of the kids. She smiled, "Go ahead, we're all listening." She stopped and grabbed the spoon full of peas Carl had aiming at Debbie's head.

"I know you haven't known about me and Mickey for that long but we have been together for a while now. I love him, I really love him and I've asked Mickey to bond with me."

Everyone sat quietly while Ian let what he said sink in.

"Are you fucking crazy! Why would you want to do that now?" Lip looked at Ian like he was brain damaged. Ian had expected this reaction from Lip. He's listened to Lip's many weed induced speeches on bonding and how it was something you did as a last resort so your mate wouldn't leave you.

Ian rolled his eyes. Fiona cut in, "Lip, let him talk. Why do you want to bond now? You're both so young."

Ian smiled because he didn't have to think about what to say. "I just know I want to. He's everything to me. I know we're young but he's it for me. There's something else though. You know how Mickey's dad tried to break us up. Well he's been giving guys the impression they have a shot with Mickey."

Lip sat forward, "Wait, you mean like 'here's my young son the Omega, give me money and you'll get a turn with him." Fiona face twisted in disgust as she waited for Ian to speak.

"Kind of but more like pay the right price and he'll be your mate. I'm pretty sure he's looking for a big score."

Fiona shook her head, "He's disgusting."

"It doesn't matter. Mickey should be going into full heat tomorrow. He's off the suppressants. We're going to bond and Terry can't do shit about it. Can I bring him here? I don't have money for a hotel room right now."

Fiona smiled, "You're both so young but I've honesty never seen two people so good for each other and of course you can bring him here tomorrow. You put more of your paycheck into the squirrel fund than you should. You barely leave enough money for yourself, don't think I haven't noticed. Let Mickey know its okay. Me and the kids can sleep over at V or Sheila's house and Lip's never home on Fridays."

Ian looks over at Lip and he nods. Debbie clears her throat to get their attention. "I just want to say I think your bonding is super romantic and you have my blessing."

They all laugh, "Thanks Debs, your blessing means a lot. Do I have your blessing too Carl?"

Carl dumps his plate in the sink, "Sure, if that makes Mickey my brother in law can he show me how to really shoot?"

"Uh, we'll have to see okay." Fiona cuts in and answers for Ian. The kids head upstairs. Lip tugs Ian's shirt. "Wanna have a smoke in the van?"

Ian nods, grabs his jacket and tosses Lip his. They get to the van and Lip pulls out a joint from his pants pocket. They pull their jackets off and toss them in the back. Lip lights up, takes a hit and passes it to Ian.

"I know you were mad at me and don't agree with my personal choices but bonding is a big step. You can still come and talk to me."

Ian took two hits and passed the joint back to his brother. "I'm not mad at your choices. It was how you handled things with Mandy. She deserved better but it's your life you know."

"How do you know it's not a mistake?"

Ian takes the joint back from Lip, "It's not. I've never been so sure about anything before. If Karen asked you to bond with her would you?"

Lip let out a deep sigh. He snatches the joint and finishes it.

"I think so. With Karen it's like I can't stay away from her. I think about her all the time. When we broke up I started seeing Mandy so fast and it was fun. It felt so good to have someone so into me, look at me like I was the best thing in the world. I tried but what I felt for Mandy was never like what I feel for Karen. Something is off though. I think Karen might be cheating on me again."

Lip looked so sad. Ian had hated how his brother had broken his best friend's heart but he hated seeing his brother look so hurt. He could understand what Lip was saying about how he felt for the girls. You don't really have a choice when it comes to your heart, or what direction it points.

"Talk to her. Don't accuse her of cheating. Just tell her you feel like something's wrong and see what she says. You might just be imagining it."

Lip nods his head and smiles at Ian. Ian's phone buzzes and Ian reads the text he's just gotten. Lip watches as his brother's expression turns from calm to tense and then angry. Ian passes his phone to Lip and lets him read the lengthy message.

"Jesus, Terry's a fucking piece of work." Lip passes Ian back his phone.

"Whatever he plans to do, it won't matter. Not after tomorrow."

********

Friday Morning Mickey meets Ian before school. Mandy had texted Ian already explaining what was going on. Mickey called Aunt Sooley first thing to make sure she'd be home. He and Ian agreed to leave school early. They had a plan but needed to talk to Aunt Sooley. If she agreed to help they wouldn't be worrying about terry for much longer.

During lunch they left school and took the train to Aunt Sooley's. She was the first person (besides Mandy) to know about Ian and Mickey's relationship. Mickey had been so busy lately with school, college applications, Ian and all his family drama that he hadn't been by to visit for a while. They'd talked on the phone but he hadn't told her what was really happening at home. He thought he could handle it on his own but now he'd wished he'd talked to her sooner.

She gave them both big hugs and had sandwiches and drinks waiting on the kitchen table.

"Sit, it's been a while since you've come over. I thought I was gonna have to hunt your ass down." She squeezed Mickey's shoulders before sitting down. "How are things going? Terry still keeping tabs on you?"

Mickey glanced at Ian before clearing his throat. "Things are not good. Things have been getting worse."

"Then tell me everything."

So Mickey did. He told her how his father had found out about Ian and tried to break them up. He told her how his father was using him to get favors and cash by making false promises. He told her about Officer Burges, Montgomery and lastly he told her about Eric's visit last night. He told her his father was expecting him to go home and give himself to a man he knew nothing about.

Ian held Mickey's hand the whole time he spoke and stroked his hair with the other hand. Mickey felt a bit shaky. He'd never been off suppressants during his heat with Ian before. Ian had been trying to keep him calm and relaxed all day.

Aunt Sooley's face went from concerned to disgusted to angry, then back to concerned. "I'm not going to ask you why you didn't tell me, I already know. You can't go home."

"I'm not going to. I'm going to Ian's house and we've decided we want to bond."

Aunt Sooley's eyebrows jumped in surprise. She looked at the two boys sitting at her kitchen table holding hands giving each other reasuring glances. Her nephew had come a long way. She could see the genuine love between them and it made her feel happy inside to see her nephew find the  love that she and his mother had never found themselves.

"Do you have privacy at your house? Bonding can be an intense experience. It's not like having a quickie in the back of a pick-up. It's not something you want to be interrupted doing."

Ian rubbed his hand across his face. "Uh, not really but my family knows we're bonding. They said they'd scatter for the night. I don't think it should be a problem."

"Bonding is a special experience. It should be remembered and enjoyed without worries. I have a friend who works at the Marks Worthington hotel. Let me call her!"

Aunt Sooley jumped from her chair and grabbed her cellphone scrolling down the list of numbers. Ian and Mickey watched her talk, laugh and hang up walking back to the table.

"Boys, my friend Nat is going to meet us in front of the hotel and take you to an empty room for the night. I'll drop you off. You'll have a suite all to yourselves until tomorrow. You can't call room service since she's sneaking you in but I'll pack you food and water. You'll need your energy and Nat will make sure you have a bucket of ice and lots of towels. Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 11:30 before check out and we'll go and get your things from your father's house."

"You're not staying there anymore. Baby it's not safe. You can stay here with me."

Mickey eyes became watery and he tried to wipe them before it was noticeable. Both Ian and Aunt Sooley noticed. "I was hoping you'd say that. Uhm my dad said something the other day about mom. He said he found her in bed with some guy. Is that true?"

Aunt Sooley moved in closer. "Your mother was a good woman. She was very young when my father handed her over to Terry. Your mother loved you kids, you were her salvation but she never loved your father. She tried but he never treated her right. Your father had friends in the house all the time. One of them was a guy named Malcolm. I remember him because your mother mentioned him to me. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. One day Terry got high and passed out. Malcolm wanted your mother to leave Terry and all of you. He wanted her to run off with him but she said no. Not because of your father but because she loved you kids. Malcolm was planning on leaving town and was so angry an Omega would reject him he attacked her. He forced himself on her and your father woke up and found them."

Aunt Sooley paused. She took a breath and rested her hand on Mickey's arm. "Malcolm said she threw herself at him and Terry believed him. He called her every name possible and beat her. She ran to my house. Her eyes were almost swollen shut and she was covered in bruises. The next day he came to get her and she left with him. That's when your mother's drug problem got worse. That's when she....."

"I wish I could have done more for her but I can do more for you. I'm not going to let Terry use you the way he did to her. Mickey, I know it's hard to believe because of how she died but she was not weak. She was a strong woman. She was a strong Omega and you are too. You have all the best parts of her."

Mickey stood and pulled Ian up with him. "Let's start getting everything ready then. I want to get my new life started as soon as I can."

He smiled at his aunt and turned to Ian kissing him softly. Ian pulled him closely by the waist.

"I can't wait."

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	10. I'm Yours And You're Mine

Ian called Fiona to tell her he wasn’t coming home tonight. Ian laughed when he heard Fiona and V squealing with excitement over the phone. Apparently V knew everything now too.

  
After grabbing some supplies Aunt Sooley drove the boys to the hotel and handed them over to her friend Nat. Nat led them to a room in the far corner on the 8th floor. 

  
“Remember, don’t order room service or any movies from the TV. You can have some of the little liquor bottles in the fridge. I can refill that tomorrow when you leave but no smoking.”

  
Nat smiled at the boys and laid her hand on Ian’s arm. “SooIey told me a little about why you’re here so I put you on the farthest corner away from the other guests so don’t worry about making too much noise. Just relax and have fun.” Ian cheeks turned red and Mickey quickly turned away not to laugh.

  
“I’ll come up to get you at 11:15 sharp. Sooley said she’d pick you up around 11:30. Night!” Nat winked at the boys and walked out. Mickey let out a laugh as Ian wiped his hand over his face.

  
“What are you laughing at?”

  
“You, your face matches your hair. It’s….cute.”

  
Ian smiled and pulled Mickey against him. Ian tilted his head down to Mickey’s neck and inhaled, his nose tickling Mickey making him shiver.

  
“You smell amazing. I’ve been waiting to be alone with you all day.” Ian moved from Mickey’s neck to his lips. Mickey leaned into Ian putting more pressure on his lips. They kissed like they had not kissed each other for days. Ian pulled himself off to take a breath.

  
“There’s something I’ve wanted to do since I got here.” Ian looked over at the enormous bed. Mickey smiled, “Me first.”

  
Mickey ran towards the bed belly flopping on it then standing up in the middle as Ian landed next to his feet. Ian stood up and they both jumped up and down.

  
“This is the biggest bed I’ve ever been on.” Ian said dropping and landing on his butt. Mickey dropped down on his knees next to Ian. “Me too. Twin size sucks.”

  
“You’re twin size and you don’t suck. Wait actually you do.” Ian raised his eyebrows laughing at his own joke. Mickey laid down straight placing a big puffy pillow under his head, “you’re so corny and I’m still turned on right now. I really am in heat.”

  
It was then Ian put his guard down. He was used to Mickey’s scent but it had become so strong the past few hours. Ian had pushed it out of his head and ignored it while he was around Mickey’s aunt but now he couldn’t. It was like a light switch turned on in his head. Ian rolled on top of Mickey. He laid his arms on Mickey’s sides and bent his head down to breathe in his scent. Ian began to kiss and lick his neck.

  
At that moment Mickey breathed in Ian’s scent. It was a strong, sweet smell that Mickey loved but now he could smell the wispy aroma of arousal as well. Mickey closed his eyes feeling lightheaded, almost dizzy. Then Ian had moved down his neck and began kissing and licking him. Mickey always loved this part but as soon as he felt Ian’s lips hit his skin his senses jumped to attention. His skin felt hot and more sensitive than usual.

  
“Ian, I don’t think…” Ian looked down at him and the hungry gaze he gave Mickey almost did him in.

  
“I don’t think I can wait. We can’t go slow.” Mickey pushed Ian up and started peeling off his own clothes. Once Ian saw the look in Mickey’s eyes he knew that Mickey’s heat was hitting him with more force now. Ian threw his clothes off in record speed and tossed them on the ground. Mickey had already shed all his clothing. Lying on the bed he threw his arms open silently mouthing “come here.”

  
Ian climbed over him and pulled Mickey's legs forward against his shoulders. Mickey pressed himself as close as possible letting Ian know he was ready. Ian could feel how hot and slick Mickey was. There was never much prep work to be done with an Omega being naturally wet already.

  
Ian slid in slowly for a second and then slammed in quickly filling Mickey completely. Mickey let out a load moan and squeezed Ian's arms with his hands. Ian looked down as he pulled out to see the glistening wetness that covered him and it spurred him on. He started thrusting and Mickey matched his movements with Ian's. All you could hear was the sound of grunts, moans, breathing and skin slapping at contact.

  
Mickey's inner walls begin to pulse, gripping around Ian tightly and slightly releasing making Ian feel shaky as he begins to thrust in and out as quickly as he can.  Ian's holding Mickey so tightly he can hear Mickey chanting "fuck" in his ear.

  
Ian rests his lips against Mickey's neck licking it lightly and inhales. Mickey knew this was Ian asking him to bond. Mickey moved his head sideways giving Ian access.

  
Mickey could feel Ian's teeth graze his skin until it found the spot. He closed his eyes as Ian kept moving inside him and finally sunk his teeth into his skin.

  
Ian groaned as his teeth dug into Mickey's skin. His eyes were open, he wanted to see Mickey's reaction. He could hear Mickey gasp and then he heard Mickey let out a euphoric cry as his body spasmed around Ian. He felt a wetness on his stomach from Mickey's release.

  
Mickey could feel Ian's knot swelling and locking them together as he shot off his load. Ian unsunk his teeth and pulled his head up to look at Mickey. Mickey laid his head flat on the pillow looking up at Ian. He had tears in his eyes and they slid down his cheeks as he smiled. Ian wiped the tears away with his thumbs and laid his hands against Mickey's cheeks.

  
"Are you alright?"

  
"Yes, just a little overwhelmed."

  
Ian leaned down and they made out for a while until Ian's knot released them. Ian pulled away from Mickey's lips, "Now I'm yours and your mine."

  
Mickey stared up at Ian with one of the most peaceful expressions Ian had ever seen on Mickey's face. It filled his heart to see such a content look from his lover's face and know that it was because of this moment they shared.

  
"Always have been...", Mickey whispered. Mickey felt a sudden blush of heat hit him. His face flushed and Ian could feel heat eminating from his body as he pulled himself out of him.

  
Ian started slidding down Mickey's body, kissing him and he crawled lower until he reached Mickey's thighs. He rubbed his hands under Mickey's butt pulling him in closer. Ian began lapping and licking Mickey's sensitive area. He could taste both Mickey and himself.

  
"You taste so good."

  
Mickey tugged Ian's hair getting his attention. One look from Mickey was all Ian needed.

  
The second time they had sex Ian had Mickey from behind. It was fast, hard and quite enjoyable. The third time was slower. It was filled with more kissing, more touching and slower, longer thrusts. Each time Ian would sink his teeth into Mickey during climax. Each time would bring a sudden shot of pain mixed with an immense orgasm.

  
They laid together legs entangled, arms around each other finally falling into a deep sleep.

  
********

  
Ian’s alarm on his cell went off waking him up. He set it for 10am so he’d have time to shower before leaving.

  
“Mickey, it’s 10.” Ian kissed Mickey’s cheek and then his lips lightly. Mickey smiled with his eyes closed.

  
“Already, I feel sore.” Mickey stretches his legs like a cat.

  
Ian laughed, “Yeah, you should.”

  
Ian moved his hand down the side of Mickey’s neck staring at the mark that would now be a permanent part of him. It was still red and puffy. There was some bruising where his teeth had bitten down. In a few days the bruises would fade and the mark would resemble a brand more than an injury. Ian moved his thumb softly over the mark, Mickey winced. “Sorry.”

  
Mickey slid his body over so he could face Ian. “It hurts a little but its fine. It’s a good hurt if that makes sense. Like after you did it, I just felt...”

  
Ian looked down at Mickey knowing exactly what he was going to say. “Complete.”

  
“Yeah” They stared at each other for a moment and then Ian got up from the bed holding out his hand for Mickey to take. “Let’s go take a shower before we leave.”

  
Mickey took Ian’s hand and got up. “Yeah, we reek.” Mickey reached over and scratched some dried crust off of Ian’s stomach. “Eww.”

  
Ian rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom door waiting to make sure Mickey followed, “Some of this is yours.”

  
Mickey squeezed past Ian into the bathroom slapping Ian’s rear. “I know.”

  
********

  
Aunt Sooley picks them up outside of the hotel. After giving the boys hugs she walks around Mickey to inspect his neck. She touches it lightly. “Looks like it hurts.”

  
“No, not really.”

  
They climb in the back of the car. Aunt Sooley glances in the mirror as she drives. They are holding hands and Mickey’s leaning against Ian. There isn’t any room left between them. They’re talking quietly and she never sees their eyes break contact. This is how it looks when you bond. This is how it looks when you’re in love.

  
“You boys are very lucky. I’ve never bonded. Did you know that?”

  
Ian and Mickey look away from each other. “No, I wasn’t sure.”

  
“Well, I wanted to a long time ago. I was a little older than you and I was working as a waitress. I met this man, George. He was a bit older and very good looking. We started dating and I kept waiting for him to ask me to bond. I went to my father and he went to speak to George. That’s how things were done back then. When my father came home I could feel the anger pouring out of him. He told me that George had been seeing someone else besides me. He was planning on bonding with her and cutting me loose. He told my father it would be easier if I heard the news from him. George didn’t even break it off himself. Even though my father told me not to I called George over and over. He didn’t call me back. I was desperate so I went to his house to talk to him. He didn’t even open the door. He yelled at me to go away. That he’d found someone better and it was over.”

  
Aunt Sooley looked in the mirror and could see the sad looks both boys held. Mickey looked back at her and she smiled.

  
“Don’t make those faces. This was years ago. You live and you learn. I’m glad I didn’t bond with George. I thought I was in love but he showed me what kind of man he was and that wasn’t much. It would have been a mistake. I have had love in my life and I’ve been asked to bond a few times. It’s a serious thing though. I watched your mother bond with a man who didn’t show his true face either. Eventually you get to recognize authenticity when you see it. When I look at the two of you, I see it.”

  
The boy’s faces brightened. Ian looked at Sooley watching them in the mirror. “Do you still want that?”

  
“I’ve had a relationship with substance with Mickey’s uncle James. He gave me many happy years before he died but right now I’m just looking for a good time.” Aunt Sooley winked at the boys and pulled over near Mickey’s home.

  
“Listen, I didn’t spend the night at home last night. I wanted to avoid your father but Mandy called me. Your father was looking for you and she said he left the house this morning. I’m not sure when he’s coming back so we’re going to go in and pack your things quickly. Mandy already started for us so let’s get in and out. When I get you home I’ll call your father and let him know that you are bonded and staying with me.”

  
Mickey began to speak but Aunt Sooley cut him off. “We don’t have a lot of time. Let’s get your stuff and argue later.”

  
She jumped out of the car. Ian and Mickey followed. “Everything’s going to be fine. He can’t stop this. We’re bonded now.”

  
Mickey nodded as Ian pulled him towards the house to pack.

  
********

  
Mandy had already packed most of Mickey’s things so it didn’t take long before they were loading garbage bags and a few boxes into Aunt Sooley’s car. Mickey was surprised at how little he actually had when he looked back at his emptied room.

  
Mandy kept glancing at Mickey’s neck trying to get a better look at his bond mark.

  
“Just come here and look already.” Mickey smirked at Mandy knowing how curious she was. She stared at the bond mark on the back of Mickey’s neck finally tracing her fingers across the bruised skin.

  
Mandy had a brief moment of longing before she shook it off. She’d read about the bond mark years ago. It was something she eventually wanted with the right mate. She thought it would be Lip. Growing up Mickey had never shown much interest in being with one person exclusively enough to even want a bond but that had changed when him and Ian got together. Until Ian she never thought Mickey would be the type to settle down easily. Mandy always thought she’d find love first. She was happy for Mickey, beyond happy but she couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealousy the moment she saw his mark. Those thoughts disappeared as soon as they came though. If anyone deserved someone to love them, be devoted to them it was her brother. It’s not like he’d gotten that from anyone else.

  
Mandy had plans to meet Tommy from the baseball team at the mall. They had already hung out a few times after school. She gave Mickey and Ian hugs and congrats before she ran out. Colin walked into the house as Mandy was leaving.

  
“Mickey, where the hell have you been? That Eric dude came here last night. He waited for you to show for a couple hours. After he figured out you weren’t coming he left, pissed. Dad looked nervous as hell.” Colin held a small grin across his face.

  
“I thought he was gonna piss his pants but that dude didn’t touch him. He said he’d be back today though…when dad had the situation with you under control.”

  
Mickey picked up his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder. “Well he won’t find me here when he comes back. I’m leaving. I’m staying with Aunt Sooley.”

  
Aunt Sooley pulled the remaining bag out of Ian’s hand. “I’ll toss this in the car.” Sooley patted Colin on the shoulder.

  
“Say bye for now to your brother. We won’t be coming around here for a while but you know where I live, where we live.” She turned and smiled at Mickey.

  
“When you boys are done meet me in the car.” She walked out leaving the boys alone.

  
“You’re leaving for real. I kinda thought you might but I didn’t think it be like this. I’ll keep an eye on things here so don’t worry about Mandy.”

  
None of Mickey’s brothers had ever been affectionate with each other but Colin pulled his little brother in for a hug.

  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ian, Mickey and Colin looked up to see Terry standing in the door.

  
“I should have known you were the reason my boy didn’t come home!” Colin stood still, mouth gaping open.

  
Ian instinctually stepped forward covering half of Mickey with his body. Mickey wrapped his hand around Ian’s arm moving to Ian’s side. Mickey slid his hand down into Ian’s interlacing their fingers.

  
“Isn’t that fucking cute. You think you’re so smart not showing up yesterday. Do you know how you made me look? Eric waited for you for almost 4 hours. He was furious! You were supposed to be here; with him instead you spread your legs for this worthless waste of space. Eric was right; I should have beaten some sense into you before you got out of control!”

  
Mickey could feel Ian’s body tense against his own.

  
The air quickly became flooded with the intensified Alpha scents of both Ian and Terry. Terry’s musky scent reeked of anger and ownership. This was his house, his son and he was top Alpha here. Who did these children think they were to challenge his authority!

  
Ian’s scent had magnified slamming against Terry’s. Ian smelled of rage and possession. Mickey was his and he was Mickey’s. Ian almost wanted to laugh at the idea that this man standing in front of him thought he had any claim on Mickey. That time was over because he would never let him harm Mickey again. He was his Omega, not Terry’s.

  
Ian's eyes dilated wildly barely showing the whites of his eyes. Ian let go of Mickey's hand and stepped forward.

  
"Who cares how you looked! You don't give a shit about your son. You don't care what happens to Mickey as long as you get something out of it. You've been using him ever since you found out he's Omega. You think I'm gonna stand by and watch my Omega be sold off to the highest bidder by you or anyone else! "

  
Terry laughed and slapped his hands together letting out a loud clap. "You’re Omega! Just because my slutty little boy bent over for you doesn't make him yours. You're probably not the first and you won't be the last. He lives under my roof so he's my Omega."

  
Ian shook his head. Mickey looked up at Ian seeing his lips turn up into a smirk Mickey has seen many times before.

  
"No, you're wrong. You’re too late. He is my Omega and I'm his Alpha. We've bonded."

  
"We are bonded!"

  
Terry stood still looking like he had the wind knocked out of him. He stood so still Mickey wasn't sure his father understood what Ian had just said to him.

  
Terry looked at Ian and then at Mickey. "If this is true let me see. I'll leave you alone if it's true but I need to see."

  
Terry gestures his hand out to Mickey with his palm open. Ian looked at Terry with confusion. Was he serious? Mickey took a step while Ian grabbed his arm looking at him with uncertainty.

  
"It's alright. He needs to see." Mickey stood in front of his father. He pulled down the collar of his shirt exposing the still tender bite Ian had placed on the back of his neck.

  
"It's real dad. This was my choice. Ian's who I choose to be with."

  
Terry moved closer to Mickey examining the bite. He took in an audible breath and laid his hand on Mickey's shoulder. He stared at him for a moment before he quickly slid his hand to Mickey's hair grabbing it tightly, pulling him closer.

  
"You...you've ruined everything."

  
Mickey let out a yelp not expecting the sudden shot of pain that ran through his scalp. He fell forward into his father losing his balance but Terry's grip was so hard it kept Mickey from falling.

  
Ian shot forward pushing Terry backwards forcing his hand to let go of Mickey as Terry slammed back first into the wall. Terry pulled his arm loose from Ian grabbing his neck, squeezing it tightly. Ian grabbed at Terry's wrist trying to stop him from chocking him.

  
Mickey scrambled up from where he fell and tried pulling at Terry's wrist but he wouldn't let go.

  
"Let him go! Right now!" Aunt Sooley walked into the house holding a handgun. Terry sneered at her. Terry's grip was suddenly pulled off by Colin.

  
Ian stepped back and gasped for air. Mickey held on to Ian pulling him back, farther away from Terry.

  
Terry glared at Colin before turning to Sooley. “What you think your doing?”

  
Sooley kept the gun pointed at Terry and motioned the boys to come beside her. “I should have done this a long time ago. I watched you destroy my sister. I watched you make her feel like nothing until she gave up but I’m not making the same mistake again. I’m taking my nephew with me.”

  
“You’re sister was weak. I didn’t make her stick those drugs into her arm. She knew what she was doing. I’m not taking blame for her stupidity! Mickey may be an Omega but he’s not stupid. He can have better than this if he uses his head. We can all have a better life.”

  
“Mickey, bonds can be broken. This isn’t over.”

  
Mickey held on to Ian’s arm, “Bond’s take time to break. One of us would have to want to break it and we don’t.”

  
“You’re not gonna go to school you know. You’ll end up taking care of him, living with the fucking Gallaghers. You’ll probably end up like your mother!”

  
“I won’t end up like mom. I’m choosing Ian, mom never had a choice.”

  
Mickey saw a look in his father’s eye he was well acquainted with. Terry stepped forward and so did Sooley pointing the gun higher towards Terry’s head.

  
“You think you have friends. Well remember who I am, who I was. I still have friends too. I don’t think you’d want word to get out you’ve been bullshitting people about their chances with Mickey, using him to up your rates. Do what’s best for your child for once, not yourself.”

  
Terry stepped back crossing his arms in front of his chest.

  
“Come boys.” Sooley nodded at Colin and then opened the front door. Mickey and Ian followed.

  
“If you leave here don’t come back. If you turn your back on your family you’re not my son.”

  
Mickey looked back at his father. Terry stood defiantly trying to look in control but it was obvious to Mickey he wasn’t. Terry hadn’t gotten his way and that’s all he was really angry about. The most important thing to Terry Milkovich was himself and getting his way.

  
“I’m not turning my back on my family, just you.”

  
Ian stood at the door staring daggers at Terry. Mickey pulled Ian by the hand out the door before things got worse. He walked quickly to the car jumping into the backseat. Ian and Sooley followed. The car ride was quiet. Sooley turned on the radio and began humming to the song. Mickey sat close to Ian laying his head on Ian’s shoulder. Ian could feel nervous energy coming from Mickey. Mandy had made fun of the fact that they both seemed to be very in tune with each other’s needs and moods but since they had bonded it felt much more intensified. It was like there was an invisible string keeping them connected to each other. Ian didn’t have to guess how Mickey was feeling, he just knew.

  
Mickey sighed, “Ian….”

  
Ian squeezed Mickey tighter, “We’re Okay.”

  
*******

  
GRADUATION DAY

It was Mickey’s graduation day. The past year had been intense and life changing. Mickey had moved out of his father’s house and in with Aunt Sooley. His father had tried to call the house a few times wanting Mickey to come home but Aunt Sooley made it clear that wasn’t going to happen.

  
Living with his aunt was definitely different. Mickey felt comfortable there, like he could finally be himself. He didn’t have to worry about doing or saying the wrong thing to piss his father off. All his aunt expected from him was to help out around the house and to keep up his schoolwork.

  
Everyone was shocked when Ian and Mickey arrived at school, Mickey wearing his bond bite on his neck. They were the first couple in the school to be bonded and the topic of many conversations.

  
The other most talked about couples at school were Mandy and Tommy and Lip and Karen. Mandy and Tommy started dating a week after Mickey moved out. Tommy gave Mandy his team jacket to wear. It wasn’t really her style but she made it work. Ian gave Mickey his too. He didn’t love looking like Mandy’s twin but he was so proud of his man he didn’t care.

  
Lip was right. Karen was cheating on him. Karen started seeing Mr. Pratt or Todd as she called him. The professor that wrote the recommendation letter that helped Lip get a full scholarship to college. Lip realized he'd made the same mistake again. Karen was 150% into you until she got bored and then she wasn't. Lip tried to talk to Mandy a couple of times but she blew him off. It's not that she didn't think exes couldn't be friends or even that he'd cheated on her. It was how he handled the whole thing. She never saw an ounce of remorse from him until he got cheated on. When he spoke to her he didn't ask if they could be friends. He asked if they could get back together. Their relationship was never about her, it was always about him. Mandy wasn't going down that road again. Mickey was really proud of her.

  
Mickey had gotten accepted to a smaller college in Chicago. He had gotten a partial scholarship and with grants and financial aid he was pretty much covered. He didn't have to worry about living in a dorm because the college wasn't that far a commute from Aunt Sooley's.

  
Ian would be a senior next year. Their plan was for him to apply for schools in the area and hopefully they’d move in together after Ian graduated.

  
Colin, Iggy, Mandy and Aunt Sooley attended Mickey's graduation. They joined the Gallagher's on the bleachers. They all screamed and cheered when Mickey's name was called. Mickey could see his blended family waving at him but most importantly was the giant smile on the face of his Gallagher, Ian.

  
Jaime had not attended which was no surprise. They were never close, no big loss there. Terry wasn’t there either. Had he been able to attend Mickey doubted he would have but he was currently locked up anyway. Terry had convinced Eric to let him be part of what he thought was going to be a lucrative score but Terry got busted. Terry was the only person to be busted and word around the neighborhood was that it may not have just been coincidence. Word around the neighborhood also was that you don't fuck over Eric Dupree.

  
As Mickey lay in bed that night listening to Ian breathing beside him he thought about everything he'd went through leading to this day. He thought about the first time him and Ian hooked up, the dating, falling in love, being honest about being an Omega, the bonding and lastly his father. He didn't like a lot of things about his father. Shit he hated some things about his father but a part of him still loved him. He's learned a lot about himself and about people in general. He'd realized that you can't make everyone happy and sometimes the people who are supposed to love you just don't. Mickey had found his own love and was finding his own way. He knew he could rest his head beside Ian and that he'd never worry about being alone again. So he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first Alpha/Beta/Omega story I’ve ever written. I hope you enjoyed it and plan on writing another. Thanks for the kudos and the comments!


End file.
